Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Sehun mati kutu. Keputusan diam-diamnya menyewakan kamar kepada Kai, teman cowok-yang sekarang (tahu-tahu) tidur di sebelahnya-terancam ketahuan. Duh, kacau... Dan kekacauan tersebut berujung pada satu ultimatum yang membuat Sehun pusing harus mempertaruhkan masa depan dan hubungan cintanya. EXO GS FANFICTION. REMAKE. KAIHUN. TAOHUN. CHAP 6 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian**

 **Judul : Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian Part 1**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Casts : KaiHun, TaoHun, KaiStal**

 **ETC. CAST LAIN MENYUSULSESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo(s), crack!pair, jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL LUSI WULAN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru.**

 **FF ini remake dari salah satu novel favorit author, tapi dengan beberapa perubahan.**

 **Bahasanya santai, pake bahasa gaul.**

 **Rate M bukan karena banyak adegan nganunya sih, lebih karena kondisinya yang dewasa banget.**

 **Ok deh enjoy**

 **Part 1**

 **Malam, memutar otak.**

Sehun memekik. Bibirnya membuka, matanya berbinar.

"Ya, ya, ya... Sewakan kamar! Ide bagus," gumam Sehun.

Matanya tetap mengikuti jalannya film South Kesington yang DVD-nya ia sewa tadi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, tapi konsentrasinya terpecah sudah.

Apa pasal cewek manis ini sampai memekik "Sewakan kamar"?

Dimulai dari keinginan Sehun yang telah terpendam sekian lama. Lama-lama status keinginan tersebut memuncak menjadi impian besar. Dan menurutnya sekarang inilah saatnya impian itu harus mulai diungkapkan kepada pihak-pihak yang diperkirakan mampu dan akan menjadi sponsor untuk mewujudkan impiannya tersebut dalam jangka waktu relatif cepat.

Mau tahu apa impian Sehun itu?

 **Benua Eropa.**

Memang sih orangtua Sehun termasuk dalam golongan orang kaya yang mampu pergi ke belahan bumi mana saja kapan saja. Jadi ke Eropa bukanlah hal yang sulit diwujudkan. Sekarang masalahnya yang diimpikan Sehun lebih dari sekedar berangkat, check-in hotel, keliling kota, jalan-jalan ke tempat wisata, beli cendera mata kemudian pulang.

Yang diinginkan gadis itu adalah keliling di negara-negara besar Eropa dalam rentang waktu yang tidak terbatas. Kalau di-rating mulai dari 1 sampai 5, dengan 1 adalah berminat dan 5 adalah bosan, maka rating yang diinginkan Sehun adalah 5. Oke, 4 tak apa-apalah (4 adalah tidak ada lagi tempat menarik bagiku). Dia mengincar kota-kota besarnya, menikmati hotel, kafe, restoran, tempat clubbing, dan perawatan kecantikan. Semua dengan fasilitas kelas satu. Terlebih, Sehun kepingin banget belanja di butik-butik desainer kelas dunia, langsung di kota asal mereka. Ia mengincar Milan, London, Paris sesuai dengan yang dibacanya di majalah-majalah atau yang ia tonton di jaringan TV kabel.

* * *

"Haaa?" Mamanya Sehun, Park Chanyeol, melongo mendengar penuturan anak perempuannya . " Kamu gila atau apa, Nak?"

"Ih..., Mama, biasa aja deh!"

"Mana bisa dianggap biasa?! Kalau satu-dua minggu dan cuma jalan-jalan sih nggak apa-apa, mama dan papamu bayarin semua, tapi ini...?! Buang-buang duit namanya! Mendingan dialokasikan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting atau untuk kegiatan sosial," oceh Chanyeol.

"Ma, nanti aku tambahin pake tabunganku. Nggak sekarang kok, masih beberapa tahun lagi."

"Kenapa nggak Mama dan Baba saja yang nambahin?" celetuk sang Baba, Kris Wu, angkat bicara. Sebenarnya jawabannya sudah bisa ditebak. Baba hanya ingin menyindirnya. Mama mengangguk-angguk tanda mendukung.

"Potong warisan deh..." Kontan mama dan babanya tergelak,

"Yakin amat ada warisan buatmu," seloroh Chanyeol.

"Yakin dong, kalian memang kadang suka bikin sebal, tapi kalian masih tetap orangtua yang baik dan peduli terhadap anak-anaknya," sahut Sehun, ada unsur merayu didalamnya.

"Berarti setengah pembayaran rumahmu dan membayar penuh mobilmu tanpa memotong warisan," timpal Chanyeol penuh kemenangan.

Baba merangkul bahu anaknya dan bertukas," Karena kami sebagai orangtua terlalu baik, kami akan membayari tiket pesawat pulang-perginya."

"Ditambahi biaya hotel dan jajan seminggu juga nggak apa-apa, Ba?" usul Chanyeol seraya tersenyum bak malaikat penuh ampunan. Babanya ikut-ikutan. Sehun tambah manyun. Yaah... Memang nggak bisa berharap banyak dari orangtuanya.

Baba lantas menyeletuk,"GIRL, kenapa nggak coba minta kakekmu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, bibirnya menguncup meniup udara dari rongga paru-paru. _Well._ Semua orang didunia tahu kakek yang tinggal bersama orangtua Sehun adalah sumber harta dan kasih sayang bagi Sehun. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat, sang kakek memanjakan cucunya, sang cucu memuja kakeknya. Dan sejauh ini, imbas materi yang diperoleh Sehun adalah rumah besar di pusat kota Seoul beserta isinya yang dibayar berdua dengan orangtua Sehun dan dua kartu kredit dengan limit yang tinggi. Tentu saja ada persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi Sehun. Tak ada yang seratus persen gratis di dunia ini!

Lantaran si kakek sudah memberi banyak, Sehun merasa tidaklah etis dan tidaklah tahu diri kalau minta yang lebih besar lagi. Terlebih, kakeknya pasti nggak akan mengizinkan dia bepergian sendirian sejauh itu dengan waktu selama itu. Percaya deh!

Jadi, beberapa hari ini dia memutar otak bagaimana memperoleh uang ekstra dengan cepat, selain dari gaji tentunya. Lalu putaran otak berhenti pada film South Kensington tadi. Rupert Everett yang mewarisi rumah besar beserta perabotan antik bernilai tinggi mengalami kesulitan finansial sehingga menyewakan kamar-kamar di rumahnya kepada orang lain dan menjual satu per satu koleksi perabotan antiknya.

Berhubung Sehun nggak punya perabotan bernilai tinggi, tercetus ide di kepalanya menyewakan satu kamar kosong di rumahnya. Sehun mengusap-usap dagunya seraya berpikir, hemm... Lebih aman kalau diiklankan ke orang-orang yang dikenal terlebih dahulu. Ia lantas bangkit mengambil kertas, bolpoin, kalkulator, dan mulai mengalkulasi.

* * *

Hari itu Sehun sudah janji bertemu Kai di kantor, tau-tau si Kai udah bawa gembolan barang aja pas ketemuan.

"Jadi barang-barangmu sekarang di mana?"

"Di motor."

"Haaah...?! Dan motormu sekarang di parkiran luar?"

Kai menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Gemas. "Nggak mikir apa, ada yang mengambil buntelanmu itu? Kok nggak dititipin di loker barang sih!

Sambil mengomel, Sehun meraih ponsel dan menghubungi pos security agar ada yang mengawasi barang-barang di atas motor berplat HA – XXXX (tidak dicantumkan untuk umum, demi keamanan!).

"Berat. _Mianhae_ " sahut Kai enteng.

"Kenapa mendadak banget sih? Kamu nggak kasih kesempatan buatku berpikir, tahu!" Kai mengira hidangan _tteokbokki_ dan sop buah di depan Sehun mampu meredam omelannya, ternyata bak mercon yang disulut api mulai dari ekor sampai kepala terus terbakar nggak berhenti-henti, bret bret bret... dhuarr! Dhuarr! Refensi dari Kai, kalau mau beli mercon, beli merek Sehun, dijamin mengglegar, mantap...

"Atau kamu sengaja ya bikin aku nggak sempat berpikir selain mengiyakan permintaanmu karena kamu tahu aku nggak mungkin tega menelantarkan seorang teman tidur di jalan?" Dengar... mengglegar, kan?

"Jongin!" Sehun yang kesel manggil Kai pake nama aslinya

"Oh, anu, nggaklah. Aku udah memutar otak sebisa mungkin nggak ngrepotin kamu. Tapi apa daya duit nggak bisa balik karena kepake buat renovasi, udah bayar full enam bulan."

Ceritanya, rumah milik teman Kai tempat ia menyewa kamar mulai hari ini direnovasi dan ia harus mengungsi untuk sementara.

"Kebetulan sekali kamu nyewain kamarmu, karena kalau teman sendiri kan bayarnya ngga seketat nyewa di orang asing, bisa nunggak gitu..."

Sehun langsung nyolot." Mau enaknya aja!"

"...Dan bisa diskon...," imbuh Kai nggak tahu diri nggak sadar asal-muasal, hehe.

Sehun tambah sewot. Raut mukanya jelas-jelas menyiratkan penolakan.

"Hun, kalau aku ada budget lebih, suer aku ngekos beberapa bulan. Pulang pergi dari rumah di Mokpo ke Seoul biayanya sama dengan ngekos, berat..."

"Kenapa nggak ikut temanmu pemilik rumah itu?"

"Dia numpang di rumah saudaranya. Nggak mungkin, kan?" "

"Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas nasibmu dong."

Kai menepikan rambut yang jatuh di dahinya. "Penginnya dia juga begitu, tapi kemampuannya terbatas, Hun. Aku udah bersyukur banget selama ini dia nggak pernah ambil keuntungan dariku."

Sehun menghela napas berat." Aku pinjemin kamu duit buat kos."

"Aku nggak punya simpanan sama sekali, Hun. Maklum baru diterima kerja dan cicilan motor."

"Ih.. orang tua kamu kan kaya, minta aja sama mereka." Celetuk Sehun.

"Yah Hun… kamu kan tau sendiri, orang tuaku pelitnya kaya gimana. Lagian mereka bilang begitu lulus kuliah aku harus mandiri."

Kai mendadak keinget sama orang tuanya, Suho dan Kyungsoo yang kaya tapi pelitnya minta ampun. Motto hidup Suho dan Kyungsoo adalah, "selagi bisa gratis kenapa kudu bayar"

Kai belum sebulan mengajar di international junior high school untuk mata pelajaran matematika. _Math teacher,_ begitu murid-muridnya memanggil.

"Duh, kamu mengenaskan banget sih," celetuk Sehun sinis.

Kai tersenyum kecut." Memang, kemana aja kamu selama ini?"

Tak urung Sehun nyengir. Kai memandang Sehun sungguh-sungguh." Hun, kita udah berteman baik. Aku pasti bayar nanti..., aku nggak akan lari ke mana-mana kok."

Sehun menatap tajam temannya itu. Mimiknya mulai berubah. Ahli penyirat wajah menerjemahkan Sehun mulai luluh dan mempertimbangkan keadaan darurat Kai.

"Kalau kamu khawatir soal Tao, biar aku deh yang ngomong sama dia. Kita kan udah kenal lama, gak mungkinlah ada apa-apa" tambah Kai menyakinkan hati Sehun.

"Boleh nunggak, nggak ada potongan harga."

"Ayolah, Hun, kita kan berteman baik..."

"Kamu udah bilang tadi," seloroh Sehun ketus.

"Sadar nggak Hun, Tuhan telah memberimu kesempatan untuk berbuat baik guna menambah amalmu di dunia yang fana ini...?"

Mendengar itu, dengusan Sehun bertambah keras.

Akhirnya Kai mengubah strateginya. Ia berdehem dan menyetel mimik muka menerawang dengan mata dibuat sayu. Wajahnya jadi jauh dari cakep, tapi yang penting bisa menaklukkan hati Sehun.

"Masih inget nggak saat kamu bertengkar hebat dengan kakekmu, kamu dalam keadaan kalut, kamu berlari tapi nggak ada tempat untuk berlari, siapa yang akhirnya mau menyisihkan tempat untukmu tidur di malam hujan lebat itu...?"

Sehun angkat tangan, mengalah. Atas nama kemanusiaan dan kisah baik diantara mereka. " _Fine, fine!"_

Ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hari ini _ahjumma_ yang bersih-bersih rumah dan cuci baju datang, aku akan minta tolong dia buat bersihin kamar belakang. Ada beberapa barang, nanti aku atur."

Sehun segera meninggalkan kafeteria di Area Olahraga dan bermain, kembali ke kantor yang terletak di area samping.

Kai memekik girang berhasil menaklukkan hati Sehun. Ia berdiri menyusul Sehun dan merangkulkan lengan ke bahu temannya.

" _Thanks, buddy!"_

Sehun melepaskan rangkulan Kai, risih.

"Apaan sih? Dilihat banyak orang, tahu!"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Semoga suka ya.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya, dan klik follow juga favorit**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian**

 **Judul : Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian Part 2**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Casts : KaiHun, TaoHun, KaiStal**

 **ETC. CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo(s), crack!pair, jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL LUSI WULAN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **Maaf ya lama. Hiks.**

 **Ok deh, enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Dia menerima kamu?" Luhan, sahabat Jongin bertanya dengan wajah heran.

Kai mengangguk. Kontan dua temannya bereaksi antara takjub dan sangsi dengan keputusan Sehun, meskipun hanya untuk sementara. Oya, mereka semua saling mengenal.

"Kamu yakin kuat?" tanya Taemin setengah bergurau setengah serius.

Kai menyeringai. "Kuat dong! Aku kan sudah menekan Sehun supaya kasih bunga setengahnya. Dia nggak bisa rugi banyak kok, kalau renovasinya cepat, mungkin bisa kelar tiga-empat bulanan, dan dia dapat pahala karena menolong teman kesusahan, hehe..."

Chen, teman yang satu lagi nimbrung sambil mencibir. "Sehun sih bakal tekor pahalanya nolongin golongan hitam kayak dirimu, hahaha..."

Taemin ikut ngakak kemudian berujar, "Yang kumaksud bukan kuat itu, tapi kuat menahan iman serumah dengan makhluk berlawanan jenis yang oke macam Sehun."

Kai nyengir. " _Buddy_ , kayak nggak kenal Sehun aja. Dia kan..."

Kai diam sesaat, "... teman kita."

Chen menyeringai. "Kalau teman lantas nggak tergoda, begitu? Kamu tuh sok naif atau nggak normal?"

Luhan menimpali, "Semua pria akan bilang Sehun adalah cewek cantik dan menyenangkan, dan semua pacar di Korea akan ketar-ketir kalau pasangannya serumah dengan cewek seperti Sehun."

"Hei, aku cowok yang setia sama pacar," tangkis Kai.

Chen merangkul bahu Kai. " _Man_ , kamu harus membuka segala kemungkinan. Dan satu saat kamu menghadapi kemungkinan ini: kalian lagi santai di rumah, hubungan kalian makin akrab, bahu-membahu, saling curhat, saling canda. Intinya kalian hampir nggak berjarak. Dia mengenakan celana pendek, tank top, duduk malas di sofa, menyelonjorkan kaki, kedua tangannya diangkat ditekuk di belakang kepala, kemudian dia merasa ngantuk, matanya dipejamkan, pakaiannya tersingkap, bahasa tubuhnya rileks, lemas, dan... tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kalian berdua. Pacarmu lagi menjengkelkan, pacarnya juga entah dimana..."

Kai mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa kuatasi."

Luhan dan Taemin bersiul kemudian menyeringai lebar. Seringai khas lelaki. "Kita membicarakan Sehun, man... Sehun!" seloroh Taemin.

Alkisah mereka membentuk satu lingkaran besar pertemanan. Dan kalau sesama teman pria berkumpul dengan topik bahasan teman-teman cewek, mayoritas lebih suka menyorot Sehun. Apa yang baru darinya, apa yang dilakukan, dan apa yang dia bicarakan selagi _hang out_ dengan salah satu atau lebih dari mereka. Bukannya pacar-pacar mereka atau teman-teman cewek lain nggak ada yang secantik Sehun, namun secara otomatis tanpa dikomando, atas kemauan sendiri mereka mengikutsertaan hal-hal seputar Sehun dalam _Minutes Meeting_ mereka. Bisa jadi disebabkan pembawaan cewek itu yang easy going dan gampang nyambung dengan obrolan mereka dan juga gampang direcoki alias dimintai tolong mulai dari hal-hal nggak penting sampai hal serius. Plus, well, penampilannya tentu saja.

"Kalian terlalu mendramatisir," gumam Kai mengomentari ocehan teman-temannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di rumah Sehun, tepatnya di pantry, Xiumin tak kalah kaget dengan kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Sehun. "What? Kai? Dia kan cowok!"

Sehun melengos, menjawab sinis. "Oh ya? Cowok, ya? Makasih sudah memberitahu..."

Xiumin nyengir kecut. "Maksudku, apa nggak lebih baik terima cewek aja, terhindar dari tanggapan miring dan supaya pacarmu nggak mencak-mencak."

Sehun mengempaskan tubuhnya di kursi pantry, wajahnya cemberut. Semula dia juga berpikiran sama dengan yang diutarakan sahabatnya itu. Nggak cuma Tao yang bakal mencak-mencak, keluarganya pasti akan bereaksi sama, bahkan lebih angker. "Masalahnya... Kai kemarin tiba-tiba nongol lengkap dengan barang-barangnya, katanya cuma beberapa bulan, dia nggak punya duit dan hanya ke aku dia bisa memohon keringanan."

"Katanya mau cari duit banyak..." Xiumin mempertanyakan tujuan awal Sehun menyewakan kamar.

"Iya sih, tapi kamu tahu kan aku orangnya nggak tegaan..."

"Terus, Tao sudah tahu?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin. Duh… dia beneran harus ngasih tau Tao soal kepindahan Kai ke rumahnya. Supaya ga terus-terusan ditanya, Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Eh gimana kabarmu sama Luhan? Aku denger kalian udah mulai _living together_ ya?"

Xiumin yang baru minum dari gelasnya langsung terbatuk-batuk,

"Uhuk… uhuk… euh… itu… Ya gitu deh. Berhubung kita udah mau serius jadi akhirnya aku pindah ke rumah Luhan."

"Nah… kamu sendiri tinggal satu rumah sama pacarmu. Kok aku ga bisa tinggal sama Kai dengan status Cuma sebagai teman?"

"Duh… beda dong pacaran sama temenan. Menurutku kalo pacaran kan udah gak ada batasan-batasan lagi. Kalo temenan, masih ada beberapa hal yang ga bisa kita bagi bebas. Apalagi kalo aku liat, latar belakang keluargamu kan rada kolot." Xiumin berkilah.

Omongan Xiumin ada benarnya juga. Meskipun pola hidup Sehun beda banget sama pola hidup Xiumin yang bebas, kali ini harus Sehun akui kalau dia setuju sama omongan Xiumin.

* * *

 **Depan komputer, sehabis petang...**

Barusan Tao menelepon Sehun, menanyakan jam berapa mau dijemput di kantor. Uh... Untunglah cowok itu nggak ngambek lagi. Baru hari keempat semenjak Kai tinggal di rumah Sehun_ itu pun karena Tao hendak mampir ke rumahnya_ Sehun ngomong ke pacarnya itu kalau Kai menyewa kamar di rumahnya untuk sementara, Sehun sih ngakunya, dua bulan.

Tao sudah tahu siapa Kai karena pernah diperkenalkan padanya. Tao sebal bukan main. Bayangin, _**pacarnya serumah dengan cowok lain!**_

Maka, dimulailah pengajuan alasan berlogika dari Sehun. " **Dia baru sebulan kerja, belum ada simpanan untuk pengeluaran tak terduga." poin satu.**

 **"Nggak perlu cemburu, dia udah punya pacar. Pacarannya lebih lama dari kita." poin dua.**

 **"Dia penganut monogami, aku juga."Poin tiga.**

 **"Kamu pacarku, aku mencintai kamu." Poin keempat. Lumayan menyentuh.**

"Ini kan rumahku, jadi aku berhak ngapain aja." Yang ini cuma di dalam hati Sehun doang. Jujur, reaksi Tao bukan faktor pemberat bagi Sehun mengenai hidup berbagi atap dengan seseorang atau siapa saja, bukan hanya Kai.

Semenjak tahun kedua kuliah, Sehun memutuskan masih satu kota. Kakeknya harus meneruskan memegang usaha Area Olahraga (dulu belum ditambahi embel-embel bermain) yang didirikan sang kakek sebagai bayarannya. _With all my pleasure_ , kata Sehun. Dia terlalu menghormati dan menyayangi kakeknya.

Maklum, waktu itu tempat tersebut nggak mampu kasih keuntungan besar, makanya anak-anaknya, yakni Kris, baba Sehun dan Uncle Henry, nggak ada yang mau meneruskan usaha itu. Cucu yang sudah cukup umur adalah kakak beradik Lay dan Sehun. Lay memilih menjadi pialang saham. Jadilah Sehun yang didaulat untuk bekerja disana. Nah, sejak saat itu, Sehun menikmati yang namanya tinggal sendiri, yang dapat diartikan kebebasan privasi seluas-luasnya.

Memang sih para teman, handai taulan, pacar sering bertandang, tapi pada akhirnya mereka pulang dan Sehun kembali memperoleh waktu pribadinya.

Sedangkan sekarang... Hmmm... Geraknya jadi nggak bisa semau-maunya. Nggak ada lagi acara berkeliaran pakai pakaian dalam, nyanyi-nyanyi histeris tanpa peduli kunci nada, vibrasi, dan pitch control, menari jingkrak-jingkrak kayak monyet mulai disudut depan sampai dapur, kentut dengan nada dasar C, G, semua huruf deh, ahh... Nggak bisa lagi sekarang.

Oya, juga nggak lagi leluasa melakukan adegan bermanjaan dengan Tao, perpelukan di sofa depan TV. Ruang gerak sih masih sama, tapi macam gerak itu yang sekarang lebih terbatas. Bermanjaan di rumah Tao juga nggak mungkin mengingat cowok itu serumah dengan orangtua dan saudaranya.

Oke, bisa aja Sehun tetap melakukan "Ritual-ritual" tersebut, toh dia yang punya rumah, tapi... . **JAIM DONG AH**! Sebagai penghiburan diri, berkali-kali ia berkomat-kamit dalam hati kalau semua itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan, nggak sampai setengah tahun kok. Selanjutnya, kalau penyewanya cewek, dia bisa bertingkah lebih longgar, walaupun untuk adegan bermanjaan dengan Tao tetap harus disensor. Jadilah Sehun sekarang memilih pulang malam. Kalau nggak ngendon di kantor, ya pergi jalan dulu dengan Tao atau dengan teman lain. Kecuali kalau dirinya lagi capek berat. Sehun merenung, aku yang punya rumah, kok malah aku yang menghindar ya.

* * *

 **\- Di rumah, peace man...**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun nggak langsung masuk kamar seperti malam-malam biasanya. Jarum jam menunjuk celah antara angka sepuluh dan sebelas tapi dia belum merasa capek. Iseng dia melongok kamar Kai.

Tumben, jam segini pintu kamar Kai masih terbuka, gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Iseng dia menghampiri dan melongokkan kepala di ambang pintu kamar. Ada dua tas plastik besar entah berisi apa teronggok di lantai.

"Hei, tumben masih melek." Kai yang sedang jongkok membelakangi pintu menoleh.

" Iya, lagi cari celana renang nih."

"Besok mau renang?"

"He-eh, sama anak-anak." Kai meneruskan pencarian celana renangnya. Sehun menyimpulkan dua tas plastik itu pastilah untuk anak-anak tersebut.

Mereka adalah anak-anak kurang mampu yang diajar Kai tanpa dipungut bayaran. Kai dan beberapa teman relawan, baik itu sesama pengajar atau bukan, mengajar anak-anak dari permukiman kumuh yang tidak mengenyam pendidikan formal di sekolah setiap sore sampai malam. Biasanya setiap kelompok anak dipegang dua orang, masing-masing mengajar tiga kali dalam seminggunya. Karena sudah dilakukan lumayan lama, jaringan mereka mulai tersebar di beberapa titik daerah, seiring dengan bertambahnya relawan dan donatur.

"Perlu dibantu nyari nggak?" Sehun beranjak masuk, duduk berselonjor di lantai.

"Halah, nggak usah. Terima kasih atas basa-basinya," sahut Kai.

Sehun nyengir. "Daripada kamu begadang cuma karena celana renang? Lagian aku tahu celana renangmu kok, garis-garis vertikal hitam-kuning kayak lapis legit."

Dulu membeli "lapis legit" itu tatkala jalan ramai-ramai, termasuk dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun-lah yang memilih si "lapis legit" dan diiyakan oleh teman-temannya. Waktu itu mereka kompak ngerjain Kai, memilih corak yang norak dengan harga yang mahal! Tampang mereka sok serius dan penuh perhatian, benar-benar teman titisan dari surga!

"Iya, kalian menyesatkan waktu itu," timpal Kai, masih bersungut-sungut kalau ingat kejadian itu.

Sehun terbahak. "Salah sendiri jadi orang gampang dipengaruhi, hehehe...," sahut Sehun celingukan, siapa tahu matanya menangkap "lapis legit" itu.

"Hun, minta alamatmu dong, aku mau minta _eomma_ ngirim kelengkapan surat untuk arsip personalia," ujar Kai sambil menyodorkan kertas dan bolpoin kepada Sehun.

"Ortumu tahu kamu tinggal di rumahku? Dan Krystal?" tanya Sehun menuju pertanyaan inti. Krystal adalah pacar Kai.

"Eits, jangan sampai deh! Ibarat nyamuk minta disemprot Baygon, cari mati. Aku cuma bilang pindah sementara ke rumah teman, titik." Kai kemudian membalikkan badan ke arah Sehun.

"Tao sejauh ini gimana?"

"Nggak usah dipikirin. Dia nyantai aja kok," jawab Sehun, berbohong.

"Oya, selama aku disini, biar aku aja yang bersih-bersih rumah, jadi kamu nggak perlu bayar orang."

"Ah, nggak usah, emang apaan..."

"Suer, Hun. Aku rela kok, hitung-hitung membayar yang setengahnya dengan jasa," timpal Kai sungguh-sungguh. -

"Iya, aku tahu niat baikmu, tapi kasihan si _ahjumma_ itu, nanti penghasilannya berkurang, cuma cuci baju dan masak doang," sahut Sehun coba berkelit.

Gila aja, masa teman sendiri disuruh bersih-bersih rumah!

Masih dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kai berkata, "Hun, jangan pernah terlintas kalau aku hanya manfaatin kamu ya."

"Santai aja. Aku tahu resikonya berteman ama orang susah, salah satunya ya begini ini, hehe...," timpal Sehun nyengir.

Kai mencibirkan bibir. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan sampai hampir jam dua pagi.

Saat itu sempat terselip dalam benak Sehun, mungkin punya teman serumah nggak seburuk yang dikira. Tapi selipan pikiran itu segera berubah lagi begitu Sehun bangun enam jam kemudian, menikmati enaknya menelentangkan badan disofa hanya dengan kaus tipis dan celana pendek tipis berenda. Dan terutama, dia bisa mengundang Tao datang. Dalam kondisi badan lesu saat akhir pekan begini, malas rasanya kalau harus keluar sekadar ingin ketemu pacar. Tapi bajunya nggak seperti ini dong...

* * *

 **Meringkuk, capek tapi cinta.**

Kai jalan berjingkat melewati ruang tengah, takut membangunkan Sehun yang tidur meringkuk di sofa. Kali ini sendirian. Televisi masih menyala. Bajunya sudah berganti kaus butut. Dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, Kai agak ragu antara pulang atau tidak. Dia nggak enak seandainya pulang dan mendapati Sehun tengah berasyik-masyuk dengan cowoknya. Dia bakalan menjadi pengganggu privasi orang lain. Tapi kalau nggak pulang, dirinya malas mengungsi ke tempat lain.

"Ah, pulang ajalah. Nanti mataku kututup rapat," gumam Kai menetapkan keputusan.

Ternyata Tao memang sudah nggak ada. Doanya untuk nggak perlu jalan merem setibanya di rumah terkabul.

Pelan-pelan Kai mematikan layar televisi, lalu membetulkan letak tangan kanan Sehun yang mengulur terkulai ke lantai. Dirasakan tangan Sehun agak panas. Perlahan Kai meraba kening Sehun.

Wah, anak ini demam. Sebaiknya gimana, ya? Diselimutin dan dibiarkan tidur di sofa sampai pagi? Kasihan juga. Dibangunin? Kasihan tidurnya berganggu. Dibopong ke kamar? Halah, film banget!

Akhirnya Kai membangunkan Sehun agar pindah ke kamar, tapi sebelumnya Kai menyodorkan obat penurun demam dan segelas air putih.

"Aku demam, ya?" gumam Sehun ketika dibangunkan.

Wah parah..., nggak bisa merasakan badannya sendiri, pikir Kai.

"Tao udah pulang, belum?" tanya Sehun bergumam saat merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dituntun Kai

Haa? Dia nggak tahu cowoknya pulang? "Udah," jawab Kai.

"Oh ya, tadi pamit ding." Sehun bergumam dengan mata terpejam.

" Kacau, marah-marah melulu. Apa salahnya membantu teman. Dia juga bermanis-manis ke teman ceweknya. Capek di hati..., tapi aku cinta..." Sehun meracau sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

Kai tertegun sesaat setelah menyelimuti Sehun.

* * *

 **Menjelang siang, menghibur.**

Keesokan pagi, menjelang siang tepatnya, Sehun bangun dari tidur tanpa menyisakan kejengkelannya semalam. Karena nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, jadi dia belum sadar seratus persen.

"Hemm..." Sehun berjalan tersaruk keluar dari kamar. Hidungnya mengendus-endus.

"Baunya sedap..." Maksud Sehun aroma masakan di pantry. Ia duduk di depan meja pantry, dagunya ditopang kedua tangan yang tegak dia atas siku.

Sesekali matanya terpejam. Rambut pendeknya mencuat berantakan. Ia tetap setia dengan potongan rambut ala Sunny SNSD di video klip I Got A Boy.

"Masih demam?" tanya Kai memerhatikan wajah Sehun yang lesu

"Nggak, tapi kepala pening, tenggorokan sakit, kayaknya mau flu."

"Nah, ini aku masak sup ayam, bagus untuk flu." Kai menyodorkan sepanci sup ayam panas lengkap dengan mangkok dan sendok untuk Sehun.

" _You're angel of the morning, buddy_ ," ujar Sehun.

" Emm... Enak, Kai," komentarnya pada suapan pertama. Sejenak mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara, asyik dengan isi mangkok masing-masing.

Apalagi ada telur mata sapi segala. Ada nasi, tapi Sehun nggak terbiasa makan terlalu berat di pagi hari, jadi dia melewatkan bagian nasi.

"Hun, aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku, Tao marah..."

Sehun mengangkat muka.

" Dari mana kamu tahu Tao marah?"

"Semalam kamu bergumam-gumam begitu."

"Ow." Sehun berusaha mengingat. " Itu kan aku lagi ngaco, nggak usah digubris."

Kai beranggapan sebaliknya, justru kalau seseorang berada di bawah kesadaran, dia akan mengeluarkan apa yang tersimpan di dalam pikirannya tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Hun, kalau dia sulit menerima..."

Sehun memotong, "Kan aku pernah bilang, nggak usah dipikirin. Kemarin Tao lagi banyak pikiran, jadinya sensitif gitu." Lagi-lagi Sehun sedikit memanipulasi fakta.

"Aku tetap aja merasa bersalah keberadaanku di sini menambah bad mood Tao, sekecil apa pun."

"Kai, kalau nggak di sini, kamu mau di mana? Nambah pikiran ortumu? Saudaramu? Kamu bilang mereka lagi kesusahan tanpa kamu ngerecokin mereka. Selama aku bisa bantu, ya aku akan bantu. Kalau memang aku nggak sanggup bantu, ya aku akan bilang apa adanya. Lagi pula kamu sudah kasih bantuan yang nggak sedikit untuk aku." Sehun menyenggolkan sikunya ke lengan Kai, mencoba membesarkan hati temannya itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Selamat datang juga buat yang baru baca.**

 **Ini dia balasan review chapter sebelumnya**

 **Guest (s), Gaemgyu92, dini, mongvi, jongdaetrash, ilysmkji, kyungxe: Ini udah lanjut ya. Sorry lama. Hehe.**

 **Bubble Choco : Iya bang kai selalu tabah kok, kan orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Bapak suho sama ibu kyungsoo emang kadang gitu orangnya, pengiritannya ga kira-kira kkk**

 **Daddy kai : kenapa ya? Kalo diceritain sekarang jadi ga surprise dong. Wkwkwk. Tunggu chapter2 selanjutnya**

 **Rly : kenapa disewakan ke bang kai yang lagi ga ada duit? Maklum lah Sehun kan orangnya baik, jadi pengen beramal :v**

 **Oh iya ada kabar terbaru Kai-Stal bubar ya?. Ya udah deh buat yang biasanya Kai nikmatin aja dulu berkah Ramadhan (?)**

 **Akhir kata author ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan**

 **See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian**

 **Judul : Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian Part 3**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Casts : KaiHun, TaoHun, KaiStal**

 **ETC. CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo(s), crack!pair, jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL LUSI WULAN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Dibuat dingin, pagi-pagi**

Memang nggak gampang "menyelundupkan" cowok di rumah, apalagi dalam hitungan bulan. Antipasi beberapa titik yang memiliki potensi bikin runyam karena salah paham telah dilakukan. Misalnya nih, mewanti-wanti keluarga Sehun dan teman-teman untuk tidak datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Sehun berdalih kalau sekarang ia jarang di rumah, banyak kerjaan, banyak urusan,dsb. Dan dia jadi lebih sering setor muka ke rumah orangtuanya, jadi mereka nggak perlu datang ke rumahnya. Mereka sih heran karena Sehun jadi mendadak perhatian gini, namun Sehun berlagak merasa nggak ada yang berbeda. Sok nggak sensitif!

Lantaran mereka semua hidup di alam, maka berlakulah hukum alam, salah satunya adalah **manusia boleh berencana, tetap Tuhan-lah yang menentukan**. Jadi, selalu ada satu-dua hal meleset di luar rencana. Pasangan yang pakai kontrasepsi aja bisa kebobolan, apabila yang bukan pasangan. Lho, kok gini analoginya?! Maksudnya, meski kita melakukan tindakan preventif, kadang tetap kecolongan juga.

" _Annyeong_ …." Sehun melambaikan tangan lunglai, selunglai badannya, melepas kepergian Xiumin di halaman rumah.

Pagi ini mereka janjian untuk jogging bareng, tapi berhubungan gerimis, mereka sepakat membatalkannya. Xiumin mengajaknya ke PAO gym, tempat gym yang lagi ngehits di Seoul sebagai alternatif olahraga pagi itu.

"Ke Tao? Ngapain pagi-pagi ke tempat Tao?!" Sehun telmi*, otaknya masih beku kena hawa pagi.

"Dudul! PAO, pi, ei, o!" Xiumin mengeja huruf p, a, dan o dengan perhafalan bahasa Inggris.

Sehun menolak ikut. Buaian udara dingin diiringi rintik air hujan menghanyutkan Sehun untuk ogah bergerak ke mana-mana. Hanya ada satu keinginan di benaknya:tidur di balik selimut, aah...

Balik ke dalam rumah, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Kai tidur di sofa.

" Ya ampun, posenya jelek amat sih," gumam Sehun iseng sembari menyeret langkah ke kamar.

*telmi = telat mikir

Sehun sempat terlelap sampai suara berisik di halaman sedikit membangunkan. Sedikit, masih kalah sama buaian dua alam yang sedang indah-indahnya, alam semesta dan alam mimpi. Dan barulah suara ketiga yang mampu merenggut paksa Sehun untuk tersadar dan terbangun.

 **Bukan hanya melek, tapi mendelik. Karena pertama, suara itu berupa lengkingan.**

 **Kedua, lengkingan itu keluar dari pita suara mamanya.**

 **Ketiga, mamanya melengking di... ruang tengah!**

HUNIIIEEEE! Kai gerapan terbangun, liar biasa kaget. Remote control jatuh ke lantai. Selimutnya melorot. Ia sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya melotot. Sehun menghambur keluar.

"MAMA! Kok bisa masuk?!"

Hanya mamanya dan beberapa tetua keluarga Sehun yang menyebut nama panggilannya dengan penekanan "i" di belakang, sepertinya kalau si "i" itu tidak ikut terucap, maka akan menjadi semacam ganjalan di tenggorokan mereka yang berpotensi kian buruk dengan menjelma jadi semacam gondong.

"Pintunya nggak dikunci, udah Mama ketok-ketok sampai jari bengkak!" jawab Chanyeol kemudian nggak mengunci kembali pintu tadi.

"Ini siapa, Hunie?!"

"Biasa aja dong Ma suaranya...," celetuk Sehun lirih.

"Gimana mau biasa, pagi-pagi ada laki-laki tidur di rumah anak perempuanku!"

"Anu, _Ahjumma..."_ Kai bingung mau berkata apa. _Blank. Blocking._

Sehun segera menyahut. " Ini Kai. Emm... Saudaranya Xiumin..."

Mata Sehun dan Kai bertemu. Oke, terserah, kupasrahkan hidupku padamu, Hun. Kata Kai dalam hati.

"Kok ada di sini?"Selidik Chanyeol, matanya masih belum bisa mengecil.

"Mm... keluarganya Xiumin lagi ada kumpul keluarga besar empat generasi. Terus... Itu... Rumahnya nggak muat untuk mereka bermalam."

Kai memandang Sehun tak berkedip. Takjub temannya itu bisa merimprovisasi cerita bak pendongeng. Kumpul keluarga empat generasi? Ide brilian!

"Emang nggak diinapin di hotel?" Chanyeol yang tahu kondisi Xiumin termasuk dalam kategori kaya. Sambil mencoba mencari jawaban yang masuk akal sekaligus menenangkan diri,

Sehun beranjak ke pantry membuat minuman. " Sebagian. Kai datang bermalaman, terus numpang di sini bareng Xiumin, cuma tadi Xiumin ke gym. Kopi atau teh, Ma?"

"Kopi, pake krimer." Sekali lagi Chanyeol melirik Kai.

Segera Kai melemparkan senyum, kaku, kemudian segera membereskan sofa supaya si Mama bisa duduk. Tapi beliau memilih duduk di bangku pantry. Kai permisi ke belakang.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari, Ma?"

"Mama ada jadwal syuting di jalan dekat sini, tapi diundur, nunggu hujan berhenti. Jadi daripada bengong di sana, Mama mampir kemari."

"Joy mana?" Joy adalah asisten mamanya.

"Stand by disana. Adegan Mama sih dikit, tapi soal molor dan ditunda begini yang bisa bikin seharian."

Setahun terkhir ini Chanyeol, mama Sehun menjadi pemain serial k-drama. Sebelumnya, ia ibu rumah tangga dan desainer tas tangan. Sebelumnya lagi, maksudnya semasa masih lajang, beliau bekerja menjadi desainer tas tangan untuk satu merek terkenal di Indonesia kala itu. Tapi semenjak menikah dan memiliki anak, ia berhenti bekerja lalu hanya mendesain dan membuat untuk perorangan. Karena bersifat eksklusif, tentu harga yang dipatok juga eksklusif.

Lantas ibunya nyasar ke dunia serial k-drama karena diajak oleh pelanggannya, seorang produser yang lantas menjadi teman baik. Peran pertamanya sih cuma figuran. "Mereka butuh pemain ahjumma yang karakter wajahnya elegan, glamor, tapi nggak arogan," itu kata Chanyeol. Percaya deh, Ma!

Nah, semenjak merambah dunia baru, meskipun nggak pernah menjadi pemeran utama_nggak ada tempat luas untuk tokoh tua di sinetron, kan?_ beliau tidak lagi mendesain tas.

Chanyeol kemudian ke kamar kecil. Buru-buru Sehun menuju kamar Kai. Di pojok belakang, ia melihat jemuran pakaian Kai. Wah, bahaya! Disambarnya semua jemuran dan di bawa ke kamar Kai.

"Nih, jemurannya disembunyiin dulu. Basah lagi, kena hujan. Eh, sandal dan sepatumu, umpetin dulu," intruksi Sehun kepada Kai dengan suara berbisik.

"Kai, kamu taruh apa aja di kamar mandi?" tanya Sehun kepada Kai. Kai menggeleng pertanda dia engga nyimpen barangnya di kamar mandi.

Sehun mengembuskan napas lega. "Sampai jam berapa mamamu di sini, Hun?" suara Kai ikut berbisik. "Sampai dia dipanggil ke lokasi, dan itu nggak tahu jam berapa. Yang jelas aku telepon Xiumin dulu. Kamu mendingan ngacir hari ini."

Kai mengangguk, "Sorry Hun, jadi kucing-kucingan gini."

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. "Masih mending, daripada anjing-anjingan."

Kai nyengir mendengar jawaban iseng Sehun.

"Hunieee..." suara Chanyeol keras memanggil. Jantung Sehun kembali dag-dig-dug. Ia bergegad keluar kamar.

Bersamaan dengan Sehun menutup pintu kamar dari luar, mamanya nongol.

"Lagi ngapain?"

"Eengg... angkat jemuran. Yuk, ke depan aja, Ma." Sehun menarik tangan mamanya menjauhi kamar Kai.

"Serial apa sih, Ma? Berapa episode? Pemeran utamanya siapa?" Sehun menghujani mamanya pertanyaan dengan maksud membelokkan perhatian mamanya.

"Biasanya strategi itu selalu berhasil. Mamanya menggebu-gebu bercerita tentang drama tv yang dibintanginya. Bukan. Chanyeol nggak pernah jadi bintang di sinetron-sinetron. Yang benar itu cuma main aja!

* * *

 **Sejam kemudian, di kamar**

Xiumin cekikikan sementara Sehun terkapar telentang di atas kasur,

"Untung banget Mama keburu di telepon suruh balik. Kamunya nggak datang-datang, huh!"

Xiumin menyeringai, "Iyalah, ada cowok cakep di gym. Bodinya mengagumkan." "Kenalan?" tebak Sehun

Xiumin mengangguk dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap.

Sehun menggoda Xiumin, "Bagusan mana sama bodynya Luhan?"

"Ih.. apaan sih…. ya tetep bagusan Luhan lah." Xiumin menyikut Sehun ringan. Sehun terkekeh geli dengan jawaban Xiumin.

"Mana Kai sekarang?" tanya Xiumin, melepas jaket dan ikut rebahan.

"Ada, dia tadi mau cabut, eh Mama ditelepon..., ya udah nggak jadi. Tahu nggak, saking ingin menghindari perhatian Mama, Kai jalannya berjingkat-jingkat dan di kamar mandi itu nggak kedengaran suara air. Cuci muka doang kali."

"Jangan-jangan mo kentut aja ditahan," celetuk Xiumin. Keduanya nyengir.

"Jadi..." Xiumin menyenggol lengan Sehun " Udah bisa berbagi ruang nih?"

"Ih, bukan berarti yee!" Sehun langsung bangun dari rebahannya.

"Nggak! Well, memang sih ada enaknya juga, tapi jauh lebih enak tinggal sendiri. Bebaaass..."

"Meski yang serumah denganmu itu aku?" Xiumin mendadak pose sok imut.

"Uuh.. Apalagi kamu! Kamu kan malas mandi, menjijikkan!" Sumpah, meskipun Xiumin termasuk orang yang paling rajin bersih-bersih rumah dan seisinya, tapi soal mandi.. hmm… magernya bukan main!.

"Sialan." Xiumin melempar bantal ke Sehun. "Eh omong-omong soal menjijikkan..." Priyayi memelankan suaranya.

"Kemarin di kamar mandi, itunya Kai ketinggalan."

"Itunya?" Xiumin ikut bangun." Apanya?"

"Itu...celana dalamnya." Kali ini suara Sehun berbisik. Xiumin menyeringai.

"Di depannya ada tulisan Buddy. Padahal dia kan sering ku panggil Buddy..." Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. Xiumin ngakak keras.

"Sempat-sempatnya baca tulisannya. Kamu pegang-pegang, ya?" ejek Xiumin.

Sehun bergidik." Ih, amit-amit. Yang belum dipakai aja ogah megang, apalagi yang udah di pakai... Hiih..."

"Hahaha... Kok tahu yang itu udah dipakai?" pancing Xiumin tertawa lebar.

Muka Sehun memerah. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun memukul Xiumin dengan guling,

"Ukurannya apa? L atau XL? Huahahaha..." Xiumin makin terpingkal.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar.

"Aku buat nasi goreng omelet!" seru Kai. " _Let's have breakfast, buddies!"_

Sehun dan Xiumin kompak tergelak keras.

* * *

 **Belakang meja kerja, tengah hari**

"Hun, ayo makan siang sama-sama." ajak kakek Sehun. Hari ini beliau datang ke kantor untuk meeting dengan divisi keuangan.

Sehun yang berkonsentrasi pada setumpuk lembaran, mendongakkan kepala." Aduh _jeosonghamnida._ Aku udah bikin janji ama teman."

"Ya sudah, aku langsung pulang saja kalau begitu." "

Oke. Hati-hati ya, salam buat orang-orang rumah," sahut Sehun.

Sang kakek tinggal bersama orangtua Sehun. Istrinya alias nenek Sehun sudah wafat empat tahun silam. Kakek Sehun ini adalah ayah dari Baba Sehun, seorang keturunan China-Korea. Belasan tahun beliau abdikan sebagai aparat pemerintahan khusus bidang olahraga dan kepemudaan. Sekitar tiga tahun menjelang pensiun, beliau mendirikan Area Olahraga ini. Dulu fasilitas pertama yang dibangun adalah kolam renang dan lapangan basket_masing-masing dilengkapi peralatan_dan kantin untuk pengunjung. Sehun bergabung saat menginjak akhir tahun kedua di bangku kuliah. Mama-babanya semula nggak setuju, takut kuliahnya terganggu, tapi dia berkeras membuktikan kalau dia sanggup. Sebenarnya dia hanya ikut teman-temannya untuk mengisi libur panjang tengah tahun dengan bekerja lepas. Banyak teman ceweknya menjadi _sales promotion girl (SPG)_ atau model. Nah, dia berpikir daripada ikut-ikut mereka, mending "bantu-bantu" di tempat kakeknya, toh ke depannya dia juga akan berkarier di sana.

Sehun banyak memberi ide segar. Sekarang sudah ada jogging track dan kantin berubah menjadi kafeteria dengan konsep yang lebih bagus. Lebih cozy, lebih gaul. Selain itu ditambah juga alat permainan untuk anak-anak macam perosotan, ayunan, dan balok-balok. Misinya untuk melatih anak menggerkan otot tubuh mereka sejak dini. Selain itu, ia juga melemparkan ide untuk menerapkan sistem tiket masuk dihitung per jam dan menawarkan paket hemat untuk keluarga atau rombongan atau pada hati tertentu. Nggak terasa jarum jam bergerak di angka 12 dan 6. Alias setengah satu.

Sehun hendak menelepon Tao, ternyata ponselnya sudah berbunyi lebih dulu.

 **Tao calling.**

"Hun, sori, baru bisa menelepon sekarang. Masih meeting nih, kayaknya bakalan lama, jadi nggak bisa makan siang bareng. I'm sorry."

Sehun mendesah, sebal. Kenapa nggak dari tadi telepon. Kalau begini, teman-teman kantor pada cabut, mana lagi nggak bawa mobil pula! Ujung-ujungnya makan di kafeteria... Uugh... Padahal lagi ogah makan di sana! "Hun..."

"Hmm... Ya udah, mau kujawab apa lagi," jawab Sehun pasrah. "Tao, tapi nanti pulang bisa jemput aku, kan?"

"Hm... Sebenarnya... Aku ada janji dengan klien jam lima, nggak tahu sampai jam berapa..."

Sehun cemberut berat." udah dua minggu lebih kayak begini, kamu benar-benar nggak ada waktu." suara Sehun merajuk.

"Yayi... Aku kan udah bilang..." suara Sehun berbisik, takut ada yang mendengar.

"Ya, ya, ya!" Sehun dengan gemas mematikan ponsel. Jidatnya berkerut-kerut,bibirnya maju-mundur-maju. Kesebalannya berlipat ganda. Kali ini nada SMS masuk. Dari Tao.

 **Sekali lagi maafkan. Demi order besar. Janji setelah ini, aku akan ganti semua. Xoxo**

Sehun mengabaikan SMS yang baru dibacanya itu. Tao memang sudah bercerita sedang menangani klien yang membeli dua unit penthouse sekaligus. Fasilitas yang ditawarkan dari pihak manajemen adalah memberi pelayanan menyeluruh, mulai dari konsultasi hingga menyediakan semua detail interior yang telah dipilih. Dan ini adalah bagian tugas Tao sebagai _marketing executive._ Sehun semula ikut antusias. Kekasih hati dapat order gede, komisi pastilah bakalan gede, dia juga pasti kecipratan. Tapi kemudian antusiasnya menyurut kala tahu siapa yang menjadi klien besar itu. Nada SMS masuk. Masih dari Tao.

 **Selama jadwal penuh, mobil jangan sering dipinjamkan temanmu itu, bikin repot sendiri. Talk 2U soon xoxo .**

Sehun mendengus. Yang dimaksud "temanmu" adalah Kai. Dia mau membalas SMS Tao bahwa Kai tetap mengantar jemput kalau di minta, namun di urungkan. Malas berseteru lewat SMS, nggak seru. Lho, kok nggak seru?! Lebih enak berhadapan langsung, lebih jelas apa maunya. Jelas-jelas langsung mau dihabisi, hehe.

* * *

 **Dalam mobil pinjaman, interogasi**

Ups. Kai menepuk jidat, hampir aja lupa belum titipan Sehun. Dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil Sehun karena motornya lagi dipinjem Johnny, sobat kentalnya, Kai menerima SMS dari di empunya mobil untuk mampir ke minimarket dalam perjalanan pulang. Siap, Bos, laksanakan!. Drrrt... Ponsel Kai bergetar dalam saku celana.

 **My Krystal calling.**

" _Oppa,_ lagi di mana?"

"Di minimarket. Kamu di mana?" jawab Kai sambil celingak celinguk liat isi rak minimarket.

"Masih di kampus. Dari sana, langsung jemput aku ya. Nanti sekalian makan malam ya, aku pengin bulgogi nih. Oya, nggak usah bawa helm, aku udah bawa." Krystal, pacar Kai, mengira Kai membawa motor.

Kai menimbang sejenak. Sehun, ak pakai mobilnya lagi nggak, ya? Ah, mungkin nanti bisa membujuk Krystal untuk langsung pulang. "Ehm... Nde. Tapi agak lama, soalnya putar balik."

"Oke, kutunggu. _Gomawo oppa_." Ketika Kai sampai di depan kampus, Krystal sudah berdiri di sana, celingukan tidak menyadari mobil yang di depan mata disopiri oleh Kai.

Tin, tin. Kai mengklakson lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Hai, Krys, ayo!"

Krystal mengerutkan kening. "Ini mobilnya temanmu, kan?" tanya Krystal saat mobil mulai jalan. Kai mengangguk.

"Motorku dipinjam untuk survei ke daerah beberapa hari."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Krystal

"Yang pinjam motor?" ujar Kai yang malah balik nanya

"Bukan, yang punya mobil ini."

"Oh..., ehm..., HunHun. Sehun."

"Ah, ya. Aku jadi inget wajahnya." Krystal pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sekali di pesta ulang tahun teman Kai dan Sehun. Krystal masih inget.

Di sana. Kai, Sehun, dan dua teman berkasak-kusuk tentang kado kejutan yang mereka rencanakan. Krystal lumayan merasa terabaikan waktu itu.

Kai melirik Krystal, mencoba membaca gelagat. "Hanya dia yang kendaraanya fleksibel, yang lain sama sekali nggak bisa. Rumah yang kutumpangi sekarang jauh dari sekolah, takut telat kalau naik bus. Maklum, tiap hari dapat jatah ngajar jam pertama." Kai bertutur panjang...

Mencegah munculnya kecurigaan dari Krystal. Oya, dia hanya memberitahu kalau dirinya tinggal sementara di rumah teman. Dan pacarnya nggak repot-repot menari detail siapa teman itu. _Thank god_. Asumsi Krystal bahwa si teman itu pastilah seorang cowok.

Krystal hanya manggut-manggut sambil iseng menoleh ke belakang. Ada tas plastik transparan tipis banget, mungkin tas plastik ekonomis keluaran minimarket, kelihatan jelas berisi roti tawar dan... Apa itu? Krystal menyipitkan mata menajamkan pandangan. Itu kayak... "Pembalut? Tadi kamu beli pembalut wanita di minimarket?" tanya Krystal heran.

Kai menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk. "Buat... Itu...eee... Istrinya teman, tempatnya aku nyewa kamar sementara itu, tadi SMS nitip beliin itu.

" Ooo... Mereka suami-istri...! Kirain masih single."

" _Waduh, aku jadi makin ngelantur_ " ujar Kai dalam hati. Ia melajukan mobil secepat mungkin dan menolak makan malam dengan dalih si " istri" membutuhkan pembalut tersebut segera.

Sampai di depan rumahnya, Krystal mengucapkan terima kasih, dan... Masih belum selesai. "Oppa, ajak aku dong ke rumah temanmu itu. Sekadar silaturahmi, gitu."

Waduh...! Kai bingung harus ngeles apalagi supaya Krystal gak curiga.

* * *

 **Sudut restoran, dalam penantian**

Malam ini Sehun mengajak Tao makan malam romantis. Setelah yang kemarin-kemarin mereka sulit keluar bareng, akhirnya malam ini mereka ketemu juga jadwalnya. Sejam sudah Sehun duduk di sudut restoran. Hanya memesan _ice lemon tea_ , memandang keluar jendela, mengirim SMS, melepon Tao, Nggak tersambung juga sampai sejam berikutnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penantian. Dicarinya nama dalam daftar phonebook ponselnya. Kai. "Kai, bisa jemput aku sekarang?"

Kai bingung. "Tao nggak bisa nganterin?"

"Boro-boro nganterin, datang aja enggak."

"Dinner-nya nggak jadi?"

"Nggak ada dinner-dinner-an. Bener-bener nyebelin, nggak ada kabar sama sekali. Tahu nggak sanggup, asal ya-ya aja..." suara Sehun bergetar menahan marah.

"Aku kecewa banget. Aku cuma minta waktu sebentar untuk membagi perasaan senang, bukan berita buruk, kenapa dia masih enggan juga sih!" ucapan Sehun mulai diselingi isakan.

"Oke, aku berangkat sekarang," sela Kai sebelum Sehun menangis keras.

Kai sudah hafal kalau Sehun ingin menangis keras, maka nggak peduli seramai apa pun disekelilingnya dan malu apa pun efek sehabis nangis dilihatin orang-orang, dia pasti tetap menangis keras saat itu juga.

 _"Thanks."_

" _Uljima,_ oke?" Kai berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya!" Ketika Sehun menuju pintu keluar restoran dengan langkah lunglai dan wajah super kesal, seorang greeter cowok menyodorkannya sekuntum bunga mawar.

"Anda secantik mawar ini. Saya menunggu kedatangan anda berikutnya."

" _Yeah, I will. You're so sweet_. Makasih, Anda membuat hati saya senang." Sehun membalas senyuman hangat si greeter.

* * *

Agak lama Kai baru datang. Di jok sebelah kemudi, Sehun diam membuang pandangan ke luar jendela mobil. Dia menonaktifkan ponselnya sebagai wujud rasa jengkelnya terhadap Tao. Tahu-tahu mobil sudah berhenti. Tapi... Ini bukan depan rumah.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sehun heran. Mereka ada di parkiran depan Area Olahraga dan bermain.

"Untung ada yang berenang sampai malam, jadi belum tutup," ujar Kai nggak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kok tahu?" Lagi-lagi Kai nggak menjawab dan bergegas mengeluarkan perbekalan lengkap dengan terpal alas duduk. Sehun terheran-heran mengikuti cowok itu. Kai lalu menghampiri gardu operator untuk menyalakan lampu sorot lapangan basket, lantas menggelar alas di lapangan basket.

"Ayo, makan," ajak Kai duduk bersila dan membongkar kotak makanan.

Sehun tercengang. "Astaga... Kamu..." Kai menarik tangan Sehun untuk ikut duduk. Diberikannya jaket Sehun yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Sori, tadi masuk kamarmu untuk ambil jaket, soalnya kamu pasti kedinginan. Bentar lagi kan musim gugur" Dengan lahap Kai makan ramen seafood. Sehun ikut makan juga dengan mata tak lepas dari Kai, masih terheran-heran.

"Nggak ada bintang di langit, kamu ngelihatin aku melulu," gurau Kai. Sehun berlagak tersedak dan mencibir.

"Kalau sesuai rencanamu, besok lapangan basket ini mulai dirombak, dilengkapi dengan bangku penonton, papan skor digital, dan akan ada street competition yang aku yakin bakal jadi event tahunan yang digemari. Jadi, malam ini kamu mengingat lapangan ini untuk terakhir kali. Besok akan kadi lapangan baru dengan temanku Sehun sebagai _project officer_. Proyek pertama dan harus sukses!" tutur Kai panjang lebar.

Napasnya hanya sekali tarik. Hebat. Sehun merasa terharu, ini yang tadi hendak dibagi kepada Tao. Bahwa kakeknya memberinya wewenang pertama kali sebagai _project officer_ , bukan hanya konseptor seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ini hal yang berarti bagi Sehun.

"Aku tahu setiap malam kamu berkutat mengerjakan ini, bikin lay out, budget, materi, proposal, bolak-balik diubah sampai bikin kamu naik darah..." imbuh Kai.

Sehun nyengir, ingat saat kakeknya mematahkan teori dan hitungan yang dikerjakan berminggu-minggu dengan sekali kedip, semangatnya pun langsung anjlok. Walhasil, di rumah sikap Sehun nggak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali. Orang yang nggak punya andil apa-apa ikut terkena nggak enaknya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Waktu itu Kai serasa mengalami _horror nights_ yang entah sampai kapan. Makanya, malam ini dia berbaik hati bikin beginian untuk Sehun sebagai wujud rasa syukur penderitaan telah berakhir, hehe. -

"Jadi, Hun, kamu nggak patut sedih malam ini, kerja kerasmu sudah dihargai setimpal, oke?" Kai menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum. Dia nggak nyangka penghargaan Kai setinggi ini. Sehun menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kenapa bukan Tao yang mengatakan ini? Kenapa bukan dia yang memberi sekuntum mawar? Kenapa harus orang lain yang membuatku merasa dihargai?.

* * *

 **Aahh... Depan rumah, penantian**

"Hun, lihat." Lamunan Sehun buyar dalam perjalanan pulang dan mengikuti pandangan Kai. Tao berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Sehun.

"Kamu keluar saja, biar kumasukkan mobilmu," cetus Kai.

Dengan amat enggan Sehun keluar dari mobil, melangkah mendekati Tao. Ada beberapa putung rokok teronggok di dekat sepatunya, dan di jemarinya sekarang terselip rokok. Mereka tidak langsung bicara. Tao melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Kai sampai menghilang ke dalam rumah.

"Aku nggak bisa menghubungi HP-mu," kata Kai ketus.

"Aku biarin menyala selama dua jam di restoran dan aku nggak menerima telepon atau SMS-mu. Apa nggak ada sinyal ya di sana?" sindir Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Kamu matikan HP-mu selama bersama temanmu itu, agar kalian nggak terganggu dengan teleponku, hah? Aku udah nunggu sejam disini, di jalan." Nada Tao meninggi.

"Keterlaluan kamu, Tao, kenapa kamu yang nyalahin aku" desis Sehun. " Kamu yang ingkar janji, kamu nggak ada kabar sama sekali, kamu yang menelantarkan aku kayak orang bego! Kamu selalu minta dimaklumi, kamu yang seenaknya!" Sehun lepas kontrol, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kamu, Tao?" suara Sehun berubah lirih. Matanya menatap mata Tao. "Kamu dulu nggak begini..."

Tao memalingkan muka. Ia kembali bersandar pada mobil. Sehun juga mengikutinya, kepalanya menunduk, lelah. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam.

 _"Mianhae_ ," tukas Tao pelan. "Aku terlalu fokus pada proyek ini, sampai kadang melewatkan sesuatu yang lain. Yang sebenarnya penting bagiku..." Tao meraih telapak tangan Sehun. "Aku yakin kita punya masa depan bersama. Untuk itu aku bekerja keras, aku akan melakukan apa aja untuk mewujudkan itu menjadi hal terbaik dalam hidup kita, Hun." Dinding hati Sehun tersentuh kala Tao mengucapkan "masa depan bersama". Tao sudah berpikir sejauh itu. Sehun membalas erat genggaman tangan lelaki itu.

* * *

 **Minggu pagi, Baekhyun.**

Acara Sehun hari Minggu ini adalah bertemu Baekhyun, Sahabat lamanya yang baru saja tiba di Seoul. Karena sudah lama nggak saling cerita, pastilah mereka bakalan menghabiskan waktu bareng seharian. Itu baru untuk saling cerita. Belum belanja-belanjinya.

"Jadi penasaran kayak apa wujud Kai sampai bisa membuat Tao ketar-ketir." Baekhyun menyeringai penuh arti.

"Tao ketar-ketir karena kami serumah, tahuu...," elak Sehun, mengartikan cengiran Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku kenal Tao sejak masih kecil. Yang kelihatan dari dia adalah pedenya. Bisa jadi waktu emaknya hamil dia, pedenya lahir duluan, baru kemudian oroknya, hehehe...," seloroh Baekhyun. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau temanmu serumah itu nggak cukup oke dibandingkan dirinya, Tao-mu itu kupastikan tenang-tenang aja. Lagian kamu ama Kai kayak pasangan beneran, gantian pakai mobil, barangku adalah barangmu, gitu ya...?!"

"Ih, nggaklah!" bantah Sehun. " Hari ini mobilku dia pakai karena kamu bawa mobil. Mobilmu kan lebih keren, hehehe..."

Dulu Baekhyun mengenalkan Tao kepada Sehun tanpa ada intensi apa-apa. Waktu itu mereka ngumpul dipesta senang-senang yang diadakan Baekhyun. Sekadar info aja, Baekhyun ini banyak mendapat julukan dari teman-temannya. Ratu Pesta, Ratu Gaul, Miss Adventure, The Player, Miss Having Fu** (Pelesetan dari having fun!), semacam itu. Eh, ternyata Tao dan Sehun saling tertarik dan lantas jadian.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun memelintir ujung rambut kriwil seksinya. "Kayak apa wujudnya?" Matanya mengerling.

Sehun bergidik melihat gaya temannya itu. "Diharap untuk mengendalikan libido erotis yang bukan pada waktu dan tempatnya," ejek Sehun disusul dengan cengiran Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Nona Yang Tidak Ingin Cinta Ternoda oleh Erotisme, ingatkan aku akan hal itu setiap berbincang denganmu," balas Baekhyun. -*

Sehun mencibirkan bibir, memaklumi prinsip yang dianut Baekhyun. Selain berpetualang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, nona satu itu juga berpetualang dari satu cowok ke cowok satunya lagi, atau yang satunya lagi, mungkin mengikuti tempat ia berada. Tapi dia memang layak untuk itu. Bukan hanya karena dia seksi, eksotis dengan kulitnya yang…. tanning ala Hyorin Sistar, dan rambut ikal, tapi dia juga kaya raya. Well… tanningnya itu emang bukan tanning asli sih, secara kulit asli Baekhyun itu sebenernya putih susu ala Korea, Cuma karena kebanyakan bergaul sama bule jadilah dia menganggap bahwa kulit tan itu seksi. Plus, yang penting adalah menguasai "medan dan teknik". _She is the expert,_ hehe.

. "Yang jelas, Baek, aku yang sekarang nggak tenang. Klien yang digembor-gemborkan, yang dilayaninya habis-habisan sekarang adalah Victoria!"

"Si Nyonya Besar itu...?" Seloroh Baekhyun.

"Koreksi, dia bukan nyonya lagi, makanya dia melenggang kangkung mendekati Baekhyun lagi. Masa malam kapan lalu itu ponselnya benar-benar nggak bisa dihubungi, katanya sih ada urusan bisnis yang nggak bisa diganggu..., aku kan jadi berpikir yang terlalu jauh...

Baekhyun nggak bisa melontarkan kalimat macam "Tao mencintai kamu, dia nggak bakalan berpaling" kepada teman dihadapannya ini, karena antara Victoria dan Tao pernah ada hubungan serius sebelum kemudian Victoria memilih kawin dengan pengusaha sex-appeal besar dan matang (Sebagai kata ganti lebih halus untuk istilah lebih tua).

"Lusa Tao minta ditemenin ke pesta kantor, mengundang klien besar mereka, makanya hari ini aku harus cari gaun. Gaunnya harus seksi... bukan cuma elegan, anggun, apalagi klasik, tapi yang seksiihh..." tutur Sehun dengan menyipitkan mata. Dia bertekad tidak mau kalah dengan klien besar Tao, The Big Lady yang pasti hadir.

* * *

 **Malam, terendus**

Gaun yang diinginkan Sehun sudah ditemukan di butik langganan Baekhyun. Yang awalnya niat belanja sih Sehun, tapi yang belanja-belanji justru Baekhyun. Teteeep...

"Wah, sial," celetuk Baekhyun seraya menutup flip ponselnya. Ponsel yang menurut Sehun ketinggalan jaman tapi sama Baekhyun tetep aja dipake. Maklum, HP banyak kenangan ..

"Aku sudah ditunggu teman, aku janji ngajak dia ke bar nanti malam. Gimana ya, kamu nggak apa-apa pulang naik taksi? Atau ikut kami aja yuk," ujar Baekhyun.

"Nah taksi aja deh, besok aku harus bangun pagi, ada meeting," jawab Sehun, kemudian menyeletuk iseng, " _New arrival_ , ha?"

Baekhyun nyengir." _Yeah._ Kenalan di Bangkok, terus ngikut ke sini. Katanya pengin tahu Seoul.

"Dan kita tahu itu bullshit. He wants you," seloroh Sehun tertawa.

Pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba, Kai menelepon apakah perlu dijemput pas Sehun hendak memanggil taksi. Akhirnya mereka balik ke dalam butik untuk menunggu sang penjemput. Bagi Baekhyun, ini kesempatan untuk melihat penampakan cowok bernama Kai. "Ah, itu dia datang." Sehun menunjuk kepada Kai yang baru masuk.

Baekhyun menyeringai lebat. " _Oh, please! No wonder Tao is so jealous..."_

Sehun mendelik menyuruh Baekhyun tutup mulut. Mereka berkenalan kekat ke arah Kai. Oke, nggak bermaksud berlebihan, Kai memang punya modal fisik lumayan, tapi payah di modal keuangan, hehe.

"Baek, jangan macam-macam," desis Sehun.

"Hei, relax, girl! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain," Baekhyun berkelit seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Isengnya masih berlanjut,

"Nyimpen kayak gini di rumah dan nggak diapa-apain? Ckckck..."

"Sialan. Aku pemilik rumah, dia penyewa, titik." Sehun menangkup muka Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya dan segera berlari masuk mobil. Tak lupa idahnya menjulur ke arah Baekhyun.

Di mobil, Sehun mengamati diam-diam sosok di jok sebelahnya. Apa sih yang dilihat Baekhyun dari cowok ini? Ada SMS masuk. Sehun merogoh tas meraih ponsel. Dari Baekhyun.

 **From : Baekkie**

 **Sopir di sebelahmu menyadarkanku, cowok Korea nggak kalah dari import.**

Sehun terkikik. Dibalasnya SMS Kumala.

 **To : Baekkie**

 **HBPKyee? Haus Belaian Pria Korea -****

Secara otomatis, Sehun kembali mengamati Kai yang tenang menyetir. Wajahnya manis khas Asia. Rambutnya hitam, potongannya acak, oke. Bandingkan dengan Tao yang lebih senang rambutnya dipangkas rapi. Dan... Perut Tao sedikiittt membuncit, sementara yang di sampingnya ini rata. Dan keras. Sehun pernah nggak sengaja menyenggol bagian itu. "Hun, jadi mampir ke supermarket?"

"Ah, nde.. " jawab Sehun gugup. Ia disergap rasa bersalah. Hah, kerasukan setan apa kok sampai membandingkan dia dengan Tao! No way, jangan pernah berpikir sekali pun...

"Berarti turun sekarang, Bos!" "Oh, udah sampai ya," celetuk Sehun baru nyadar.

Tepat saat mereka keluar dari mobil, ada mobil yang diparkiran si seberang hendak keluar.

"Oh My God. Lun, lihat." Krystal menjawil lengan temannya supaya melihat lebih saksama ke depan.

Dari balik kaca depan mobil, mereka melihat Kai dan seorang cewek masuk ke supermarket. Krystal megap-megap.

"Itu Kai sama siapa?" tanya Luna, teman Krystal di balik kemudi.

"Namanya Sehun. Udah beberapa hari ini Kai oppa bawa mobil cewek itu, motornya lagi dipinjam temannya," jelas Krystal

"Luna, kita ikuti mereka," pinta Krystal kemudian.

Luna membelalakkan mata. "Mereka berselingkuh?"

"Nggak tahu, makanya kita cari tahu." Berkali-kali Krystal melirik jam yang ada di dashboard. Lima belas menit serasa semalaman.

"Krys, coba telepon aja," usul Luna.

"Pulsaku habis."

"Nih, pake punyaku." Luna menyodorkan ponselnya. Krystal menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, labrak aja sekarang. Yuk!" desak Luna berkobar-kobar.

Akhirnya Krystal mengambil ponsel Luna. Dering ketiga, ponsel Kai diangkat.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_ "Oppa, ini aku Krystal pake HP teman," sahut Krystal gugup.

"Oh, kamu Krys. Lagi belajar, ya? Udah makan belum?" Nada suaranya setenang biasanya.

"I, iya. Udah. Oppa Masih di rumah sakit?" "Nggak. Udah pulang kok." "Oh." Krystal terdiam.

"Halo? Krys?" "Oh, eh, ya sudah. Bye." Krystal linglung hingga nggak tahu mesti ngomong apa lagi. Krystal menyandarkan kepala lemas. "Dia bilang udah pulang..."

Begitu mobil Sehun keluar, Luna dengan saksama mengikuti, menjaga jarak nggak terlalu jauh tapi tapi juga nggak terlalu dekat. Pokoknya kayak penguntit di film-film itu lho! Mobil masuk kompleks permukiman dan berhenti di depan rumah berpagar hijau tua. Sehun keluar membuka pagar, mobil masuk carport. Sehun menutup pagar. Selanjutnya, dada Krystal seperti ditempel lempeng panas. Nyosss...

Kai membawa tas plastik, Sehun mencangklong paper bag besar dan keduanya masuk ke rumah. Wajah Krystal pias. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ya ampun, dia tinggal dengan perempuan itu..." "Haaa?" celetuk Luna.

"Dia sampai sekarang nggak mengiyakan ajakanku ke rumah uang ditumpanginya, yang katanya suami-istri iru. Suami-istri apaan?! Dia udah bohong ke aku!" Krystal mengomel kesal.

"Belum tentu begitu. Nih, telepon dia lagi." Luna menyodorkan ponselnya.

Krystal menolak. Ia menutup mata dan kuping dulu, setidaknya sampai ujian di kampus besok. Atau mungkin sampai ujian selesai karena ia ingin mengonsentrasikan diri sepenuhnya pada ujian terlebih dahulu, kendati sekarang konsentrasinya sudah sedikit terpecah..

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai… sebelumnya author ucapkan makasih buat yang udah follow dan favorite, juga buat yang udah review.**

 **Selamat datang juga buat reader baru.**

 **Ini balesan review chapter sebelumnya :**

 **GaemGyu92 : wkwkwk… iya bener juga ya. Kalo ada apa2 kan Kai bisa jadi satpam dadakan (?) *plak**

 **Daddy kai : Yup sesuai judulnya, bakal ada saat mereka pura2. Oh iya maaf ya, nanti setiap pergantian scene aku kasih garis lurus deh biar ga bingung. Hehe**

 **Bubblechoco : iya dong. Cinta karena terbiasa hehe**

 **Shixunren : wah. Ide yang bagus tuh (?) wkwkwk**

 **Rly : Nah.. di chapter ini udah keliatan kan reaksinya Krystal gimana? Hehe**

 **Monggyujanggu, blablabla, Guest, Guest : Ini udah lanjut ya. Makasih reviewnya. Hehe**

 **BlackLavenders : wkwkwk iya, secara menurut mereka irit pangkal kaya.**

 **Buat yang belum klik review, follow dan favorite, ditunggu ya. Hehe**

 **Ok bye. See you next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian**

 **Judul : Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian Part 4**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Casts : KaiHun, TaoHun, KaiStal**

 **ETC. CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo(s), crack!pair, jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL LUSI WULAN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Ballroom hotel, terasing**

Malam ini Sehun berhasil memukau Tao dengan gaun sexy bak Eva Longoria di serial Goblin. Tapi jangan senang dulu. Itu sebelum berangkat. Tapi begitu memasuki ballroom hotel tempat pesta diadakan tetap Victoria-lah sang bintang. Atau sang diva? Ih, kok mirip acara dagdut?! Intinya dia yang berhasil mencuri semua perhatian undangan.

"Hm... Pasti karena bling-bling itu..." Sehun menyimpulkan dari kejauhan dengan nada setengah cemburu setengah sinis.

Berlian maksudnya. Mulai dari anting, kalung, cincin, gelang dengan ukuran ekstra. Sehun memainkan liontin kalungnya. Hanya bling-bling alias berlian yang menempel di badannya. Tadi sih Tao_another bling-bling_yang menempel, sekarang merenggang jauh. Senasib dengan pasangan yang hanya sebagai pendamping.

"Pajangan gratis," gumam Sehun getir menyebut dirinya dan mereka yang senasib.

Untunglah wine yang disuguhkan sangat enak. Kualitas atas. Lumayan bisa mengalihkan kesuntukan Sehun. Selain itu, kesuntukan bertemu wine merangsang sisi otak kreatifnya untuk mengadakan kontes, yakni kontes Tokoh Yang Paling Membosankan di ruangan ini. Dia lantas memilih-milih "calon-calon kontestan" yang potensial. Kriterianya tentu aja dari mimik muka, gelagat, dan hasil obrolan yang menurutnya membosankan. Karena Sehun ingin jadi pemenangnya, dia harus bertingkah habis-habisan menjadi yang paling membosankan. Seperti misalnya kalau ditanya profesinya apa, Sehun menjawab jadi honorer bagian tata usaha di sebuah sekolah yang paling tidak kompetitif di seluruh kota. Dan menyinggung cuaca adalah cara membosankan lainya.

"Seharusnya aku pake baju daster nih," gumam Sehun tambah ngelantur.

Baru ngajak ngobrol tiga orang pilihannya, Sehun sudah sangat merasa bosan sendiri dan nggak tahan lagi untuk "mewawancarai" kandidat berikutnya. Hehe, salah sendiri! .

"Hun, kamu bawa mobilku. Aku harus nganter Victoria pulang, dia nggak mungkin nyetir dalam keadaan mabuk begini." instruksi Tao membuyarkan kebengongan Sehun.

"Acaranya sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun.

Tao mengerutkan kening, heran. "Ohh... Maksudku... Acaranya akhirnya selesai...!" ralat Sehun dengan mengubah intonasi dari pertanyaan menjadi pertanyaan. Eiit, Tao bilang mau antar Victoria?!

"Emang nggak bisa yang lain?" tawar Sehun. Ia nggak rela cowoknya pergi malam-malam ke rumah wanita bombastis kayak begitu. Mabuk, pula. -

Tao memegang bahu Sehun, didekatkan mulutnya di telinga Sehun. "Dia klien terbesarku. Aku cuma menjaga keselamatannya." Sehun melirik Victoria yang tertunduk lunglai. Dan linglung. Sesekali memanggil nama Tao. Muka Sehun panas. Yeah, Sehun sempat mendengar Victoria akan membeli satu unit lagi untuk usaha baru lounge and bar. Pastilah Tao sebagai konsultan propertinya.

"Oke, biar aku mengikuti kamu sampai rumahnya selanjutnya kita bisa pulang bareng," usul Sehun. Tao menjauhkan kepala dengan mata menyelidik raut muka Sehun

"Well, biar kamu nggak kesulitan pulang...," sambung Sehun beralasan.

Tao menyunggingkan senyum, lalu meraih dagu Sehun. " _Don't worry, i'll be fine._ Kamu pulang aja, terlalu jauh soalnya, satu jam sendiri lho sekali jalan, aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu. _I'll see you tomorrow_ ". Sebagai penutup, Tao mengecup hidung Sehun.

"Sialan, tahu begini, kuhabisin aja semua wine tadi, biar Tao kerepotan ngurus diriku, bukan cewek lain," sesal Sehun terpikir, andai dirinya dan Victoria sama-sama mabuk, apa benar Tao akan memilih ngurus dirinya...? "Uuuughh! Aku cabut dari sini, bikin sinting otak!"

* * *

 **Pagi, mengejutkan**

Sehun memulai hari dengan intesitas tekanan darah yang tinggi. Udah bangun kesiangan, masih harus mampir ke kantor Tao untuk mengembalikan mobil, padahal ada Meeting pagi pula! Mana ponsel Tao susah dihubungi, huh! Ditambah lagi pagi ini di mulai hal yang sama. Kekamar mandi di menit yang sama dengan Kai. Efeknya sama-sama bersungut-sungut, kendati tetap sungut Sehun yang lebih panjang karena statusnya di rumah itu. Tapi ada ini yang agak nggak biasa, samak-sama nggak bisa menghubungi ponsel pacar. Kai sendiri malah kemarin mengalami "kemacetan" koneksi. Sampai-sampai mereka mengira ada masalah dengan provider. Dor, dor, dor! Pintu kamar mandi digedor.

"Buruan! Aku harus nganterin mobil dulu ke kantor Tao!" teriak Sehun

"Sebentar!" sahut Kai dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ini lagi! Biasanya sudah mandi pagi-pagi, sekarang ikut-ikutan kesiangan!" seru Sehun jengkel.

Hampir sama dengan Sehun, Kai juga mengalami kesulitan menghubungi Krystal, sementara dia belum punya waktu ke rumah pacarnya itu. Lagipula Krystal sedang ujian, biasanya cewek itu ogah dikunjungin karena bakalan ngurangin waktu belajarnya. - Bagaimanapun usahanya untuk buru-buru, Sehun tetap agak kesiangan sampai kantor Tao. Belum lagi dikejar meeting. Dia berlari keluar dari basement parkir hendak menuju ke dalam kantor untuk memberikan kunci mobil. Tepat di pintu basement, dia menyaksikan Tao baru saja keluar dari mobil. Itu... Mobil Victoria... Sehun terkesiap. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan badannya. Nggak sampai sepuluh detik, mobil itu melesat pergi. Victoria yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Sehun menyandarkan badannya di dinding. Lututnya lemas. Ya ampun, apa Tao nggak pulang semalam? Diliriknya arloji. Hampir jam setengah sebelas. Sehun melangkah gontai

* * *

 **Bad day, cemburu**

Victoria, Victoria, Victoria.

Nyaris seharian kepala Sehun dipenuhi nama itu. Dan seringai di wajah perempuan itu kala memandang Tao tadi pas di depan kantor Tao. Seringai tadi... Sehun mengartikan sebagai seringai puas. "Huu...uh!" seru Sehun kesal.

"Nggak pulang, Bu?" sapa salah seorang satpam tiba-tiba. Hari sudah mulai senja.

"Eh..."Sehun nggak tahu ada satpam lewat di dekatnya. "Sebentar lagi,"Jawab Sehun yang berjalan menuju area bermain anak. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di ayunan dan mengayunkan pelan-pelan. Entah berapa menit berlalu, tahu-tahu Tao udah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Mana tasnya?"

Mereka sepakat bertemu di sini. Pagi tadi Tao hanya menerima kunci mobil dari office boy yang dititipi oleh bagian resepsionis. Kontan Tao melepon ponsel Sehun tapi nggak diangkat. Ke nomor kantor juga begitu. Katanya Sehun ada tugas luar seharian. Menjelang pukul lima, baru Sehun mengangkat telepon dari Tao yang kesekian.

"Masih di atas. Lagian pengin cari angin segar sebentar," jawab Sehun.

Tao ikut duduk di ayunan di sebelah Sehun. Nggak diayun, cuma diduduki. "Makasih tadi nganterin mobil ke kantor. Kenapa nggak menemuiku, kan bisa kuantar kemari?"

Sehun nggak langsung menjawab. Ia setia dengan irama ayunannya... Pelan... pelan... pelan... "Semula ingin begitu. Terus aku melihatmu diantar wanita itu..."ucap Sehun datar.

Wajah Tao menegang. Jadi Sehun tahu?! "Kulihat setelanmu masih seperti semalam," lanjut Sehun masih dengan nada yang sama. Pandangannya sendu ke depan, bukan ke samping, ke arah Tao.

"Hun, jangan salah paham dulu...," sahut Tao. "Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain. Waktu itu dia..." -

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. Dalam hatinya menyesal kenapa menyerah semalam, kenapa dirinya nggak ngotot tetap ikut.

"Aku nggak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi ke dia, Hun, sungguh!" tegas Tao meyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata. "Sudah sejauh ini kita bersama, kenapa kamu masih meragukan kesetiaanku?!" imbuh Tao kesal.

"Tao, kamu dan dia pernah menjalin hubungan cinta, bahkan kamu hampir bertunangan dengannya..." Sehun diberitahu oleh Baekhyun soal itu. Waktu itu Tao masih kuliah dan lumayan dekat dengan Baekhyun. "Wajar kan kalau keyakinanku goyah kamu bermalam di rumah mantanmu, yang sedang mabuk, yang kembali mengejarmu, yang memberi andil luar biasa dalam kariermu?!"

"Aku percaya denganmu yang serumah dengan teman cowok lain berbulan-bulan...," tangkis Tao.

"Dia bukan mantanku, aku nggak pernah ada hubungan cinta sebelumnya! Itu beda, Tao! Kamu seperti takluk di hadapan wanita itu, dia klienmu, bukan bosmu, bukan kekasihmu lagi!"

"Kamu cemburu?" Tao menatap mata Sehun.

"Iya, sekaligus marah! Di pesta aku kayak orang bego, malamnya disuruh pulang sendiri, ponsel kamu matikan saat kalian berduaan, urrrghh!" seru Sehun memuntahkan kekesalannya, kemudian dia berdiri. " Aku nggak jadi pulang. Tiba-tiba aku ingat masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Pulanglah dulu."

Tao ikut berdiri dan memegang lengan Sehun. "Sehun-ah, apa yang..."

"Aku yang akan menghubungi kamu," potong Sehun. " Itu juga kalau ponselmu aktif..." sindir Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan. Di ruangan kerjanya, ia menelungkupkan wajah di balik meja.

* * *

 **Malam, tak jauh beda**

Kai baru saja sampai rumah, baru selesai meneguk air dingin keluaran kulkas saat SMS Sehun masuk yang isinya minta tolong dijemput. Ia hanya mengganti sepatu dengan sandal, mengambil kunci mobil di kamar Sehun.

Krystal mengawasi tanpa berkedip di dalam mobil milik kakaknya yang ia parkir di tempat remang tak jauh dari rumah Sehun. Mulai dari Kai datang dengan mengendarai motor, membuka pagar dan pintu rumah dengan yang dibawanya, menyalakan lampu-lampu, kemudian keluar lagi dengan mengendarai mobil Sehun. Sampai kira-kira satu setengah jam kemudian mobil bercat abu-abu tersebut nongol lagi. Dari pintu kiri, keluar Sehun untuk membuka pagar. Mobil terparkir, mesin dimatikan, pagar ditutup, keduanya menghilang di balik pintu rumah. Hati Krystal serasa diperas-peras sampai tinggal ampas. Sudah sedemikian bertekuk lututkah dia pada cewek itu? Krystal menelungkupkan wajah di atas setir dan terisak.

* * *

 **Jumat pagi, mendung.**

Sehun menengadahkan kepala. Mendung makin bikin bad mood aja, apalagi bukan hari libur. Tapi biasanya hari jumat begini beban kerja sedikit lebih ringan. Dia tetap bertekad lari pagi, cuma disekitar kompleks rumah doang. Kata kakek, menghirup udara pagi, apalagi diiringi gerak jasmani, di tengah suasana hati dan kondisi pikiran yang buruk ibarat menghirup oksigen dalam tabung di ruangan yang penuh asap. Masalah memang nggak akan kelar selama orang tersebut belum keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi setidaknya bantuan oksigen itu dapat membuatnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sejam kemudian Sehun mulai membenarkan ajaran kakeknya itu (dua puluh menit terakhir ia menghirup udara pagi yang terkontaminasi aroma mie ramen alias pesan dua bungkus di bawa pulang, hehe). Sepulang nanti ada yang perlu dilakukan supaya perasaan buruk yang dirasakan nggak berlarut-larut. "Kai! Aku beli mie..." seruan Sehun di pintu depan seketika terhenti, juga dengan langkah dan ayunan tangannya. Persis kayak di kartun Frozen setiap kali Elsa, salah satu karakter cantik nan baik hati mengeluarkan ajian freezing. Beku. "Oh, maaf, nggak tahu kalau ada tamu," sambungnya kemudian, berhasil keluar dari kebekuan.

"Ini Krystal," ucap Kai. Sehun yang baru mengayun kaki satu langkah kembali berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sang tamu.

"Kita sudah pernah kenalan," ujar Krystal datar.

"Iya," timpal Kai belingsatan.

Sehun menahan napas. Terus terang dia sudah lupa wajah Krystal itu (Seingatnya, nama asli cewek itu Soojung deh). Bisa jadi pagi ini pagi bencana bagi Kai karena sejauh yang dia tahu, Kai nggak memberitahu pacarnya perihal keberadaannya di sini. Tapi nggak tahu lagi kalau di hari-hari terakhir Kai tinggal di rumah ini, Kai memutuskan sebaliknya. "Iya," celetuk Sehun, menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

Krystal hanya mengangguk. Selanjutnya Sehun melesat ke dalam. "Kita bicara di luar," cetus Kai tak lama setelah Sehun menghilang ke dalam. "Aku ambil kunci motor dulu."

Dari balik meja gerak dan mengamati ekspresi muka Jagad diam-diam sambil tangannya menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit mie ramen. Ia segan sekadar memanggil Kai, apalagi berkoar soal mie ramen. Rasarnya kurang pantes deh nawarin mie ramen ke orang yang ( kelihatannya) lagi bersitegang ama kekasih hati.

"Aku cabut dulu, mienya kumakan nanti," pamit Kai kala melewati Sehun.

* * *

Kai melajukan motornya ke coffee shop tak jauh dari sana. Belum ada pengunjung karena coffee shop baru saja buka mungkin sekitar lima belas menitan. – Kai dan Krystal membawa dua mug kopi panas dan duduk di teras. "Aku cuma ingin menjaga perasaanmu, itu yang paling utama. Dan ini murni inisiatifku, nggak ada syarat atau pengaruh apa pun dari siapa pun," jelas Kai.

"Aku sangat kecewa sama kamu, oppa" sahut Krystal. "Aku kecewa kamu menutup-nutupi sesuatu dariku, aku kecewa kamu malah cari bantuan ke orang lain, sepertinya menjadi pacar berarti dia orang yang terakhir tahu, orang yang terakhir dimintai bantuan, orang yang nggak boleh diusik-usik, orang yang hanya boleh tahu beresnya aja, hanya tahu indahnya dunia..." Krystal menyorongkan badannya ke arah Kai. "Begitu seorang pacar bagimu? Hanya pajangan, penghias hidupmu? Dangkal sekali!" Krystal kembali bersandar dan membuang pandangannya. "Kalau aku nggak mendatangi rumah temanmu itu, kamu pasti berkelit..." sambung Krystal geram.

Kai nggak bisa menyangkal. Ada perasaan bersalah melihat Krystal semarah ini.

"Aku paling benci dibohongi." Mata Krystal siap menumpah air, wujud dari kekecewaan perasaannya. " Dan ini... Rasanya lebih dari itu... aku merasa... Dikhianati..." Tutur Krystal terbata-bata.

"Maafkan aku Krys. Kadang sesuatu yang kuanggap tindakan yang benar..., maksudku yang bisa menjaga hubungan kita tetap baik, belum tentu baik di matamu. Aku menghargai hubungan kita di atas segalanya, Kryssie. Aku ingin kita senantiasa baik-baik saja. Bertemu, berbincang, bahkan saling terdiam pun, aku ingin kita lakukan dalam atmosfer cinta, sayang, nggak ada jengkel, sebal, marah, dan perasaan negatif lainnya." Kai menjabarkan alasan di balik sikapnya selama ini.

"Kamu seperti mematahkan kakiku yang baik-baik saja!" sahut Krystal dengan raut muka kian tegang. Ia lantas berdiri. "Pagi ini aku cuma ingin membuka matamu lebar-lebar bahwa aku nggak sebodoh yang kamu kira." Sedetik kemudian Krystal berlari ke depan dan mencegat angkutan umum yang lewat.

"Krys! Kryssie, aku nggak pernah berpikir begitu!" Kai berteriak seraya berlari menyusul, tapi Krystal sudah lenyap dibawa bis yang berhenti di halte dekat coffee shop.

 _Huuuhh... Gimana ini!_ Pikir Kai galau. Dedaunan yang berguguran menambah kesan dramatis Kai yang melihat Krystal dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **Sore, penghiburan**

Sehun duduk termangu di bangku di luar ruang periksa. Kakeknya minta diantar periksa di rumah sakit karena tiga hari ini dadanya terasa sakit. Lantaran bosan hanya bengong melamun, ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun yang sejak tadi nggak aktif. Aha... Nyambung juga akhirnya...

"Hallo, ke mana aja, monyet? Susah banget dihubungi!" sembur Sehun.

"Sibuk memperpanjang paspor dan sibuk menjamu tamu jauh, hehe..." jawab Baekhyun di sebrang sana.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, sudah hafal dengan tingkah polah Baekhyun.

"Aku ama Tao lagi berantem, menyebalkan. Dia kayak kerbau dicucuk hidungnya ama si klien tercintanya itu! Ada penghiburan nggak dari kamu?"

"Sialan, emang aku aku wanita penghibur?!" seloroh Baekhyun. "Ada sih, besok malam diapartemenku, aku bikin party, nanti ada temanku yang bersedia nge-DJ. Seru deh!"

"Hmm... Boleh juga..." celetuk Sehun, walaupun bukan itu yang dimaksud dengan penghiburan tadi.

"Aku udah SMS teman-teman. Tapi besok pagi kamu bantuin aku nyiapin keperluan party yee!" suara Baekhyun bersemangat.

 _"Baek, is it a part of being a very host for your new guy,_ hah?"

Baekhyun ngakak. " _Oh, darling, you know me too well_! Oya, kalau ketemu kakakmu, ingetin lagi ya buat datang besok, ada omongan bisnis." Lay, kakak Sehun adalah pialang saham perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

"Jumat mlam ketemu Lay oppa di rumah? Jangan harap deh, aku nggak janji," celetuk Sehun.

"Eh, ajak juga sopir pribadimu itu ya. Bilangin ke dia, aku bisa membuatnya menjadi tuan semalam sebagai penghiburan telah menjadi sopir tanpa bayaran akhir-akhir ini," sambung Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang menggoda.

Sehun hendak membalas Baekhyun tapi kakeknya keburu nongol dari ruang periksa.

"Gimana hasil pemeriksaannya, haraboji?" tanya Sehun.

"Dikasih resep dan anjuran seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kurangi makanan berlemak, kurangi beban kerja, harus lebih rutin olahraga."

"Ironis sih. Punya tempat olahraga tapi jarang olahraga!" Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

Kakek terkekeh. "Aku kan sukanya golf, tempatnya jauh..."

"Huh haraboji, kalau bisa bikin lapangan golf di Area Olahraga, pasti udah dibikin!" ledek Sehun.

"Omong-omong soal golf, hari Minggu mama-papamu menemani Kakek golf bareng dengan grandpamu. Kamu mau ikut juga nggak? Kita ke rumah Grandpa."

Grandpa adalah sebutan ayah dari Mama Sehun. "Boleh, udah lama juga nggak ketemu Grandpa dan Grandma. Lay ikut juga nggak?"

Kakek menggeleng. "Dia malas ketemu grandmanya yang nggak bosan-bosan nanyain calon istri..."

Sehun nyengir sambil dalam hatinya menyeletuk pasti Grandma bakal kelelahan. Setelah mengejar Lay dengan pertanyaan itu yang entah kapan Lay mau menjawabnya, Grandma pasti gantian mengejar dirinya yang setipe dengan sang kakek. Kasihan Grandma...

* * *

 **Malam, ajakan Lucifer**

Sehun melangkah gontai ke dalam rumah. Hatinya masih menyimpan kegundahan. Walaupun dia telah menyibukkan diri seharian, tetap saja pikirannya nggak lepas dari Tao. Dan apa yang telah dilakukan cowok itu. Pfff... Masuk ke ruang tengah, di atas credenza ada sebuket bunga mawar. Diambilkannya amplop yang nangkring di sela-sela bunga.

 _ **One and only you... I love you. Tao.**_

Sehun berdiri terpekur, kemudian berjalan menghampiri kamar Kai. Dua ketukan, pintu terbuka. Tampak Kai sedang mengemasi pakaian.

"Lho, katamu baru pertengahan bulan depan kamarmu selesai renovasi, kok udah berkemas sekarang?" tanya Sehun bingung.

" _Gwenchana_. Aku bisa tidur di ruangan depan yang sudah selesai."

Sehun beringsut duduk bersila di tepi kasur, matanya mengikuti gerak Kai.

"Oya, ada kiriman bunga tadi buatmu," tukas Kai.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Dari Tao. Kami lagi berantem dan bunga itu kayaknya sebagai permintaan maafnya." Sehun nyerocos tanpa diminta.

"Kamu maafin?" Kai masih sibuk berkemas

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Yaahh gitu deh..., tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat ini, masih gondok!"

Kai menolehkan kepala ke arah Sehun. " Kenapa sih cewek harus membuang waktu seperti itu? Kalau ending-nya sama, kenapa harus diulur-ulur waktunya?"

"Begini." Sehun mengeluarkan dalih panjang. "Itu yang disebut Kebijakan dan Kebijaksanaan. Tingkat hukuman harus disesuaikan dengan tingkat kekesalan yang kita rasakan. Dan itu bukan membuang waktu, itu adalah bagian dari proses konsekuensi yang harus diterima atas perbuatan yang tidak berkenan." Inilah Sehun, Mahkamah Agung dalam Pengadilan Cinta.

"Hei..." panggil Sehun kemudian. " Kamu berantem ama pacarmu?" Kai mengangguk. "Ketahuan kamu tinggal di sini?" tebak Sehun.

Kai lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Eh, sebenarnya sih kemarahan dia karena aku udah nggak jujur berbulan-bulan, menutup-nutupi keadaan sebenarnya."

"Bahwa kamu tinggal di sini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Kai mengangguk lagi. Sehun manggut-manggut juga, akhirnya paham kenapa Jagad mempercepat jadwal untuk balik rumah. "Kai, Baekhyun mengundang kita datang ke pestanya besok. Mau, kan? Hitung-hitung farewell party, oke?" Kai mengangguk pasrah. "Pssst... Dandan ala metroseksual ya, kamu dapat kehormatan berkencan dengan tuan rumah," goda Sehun. "Mumpung hubungan dengan tambatan hati dalam masa demisioner, hihi..." imbuh Sehun berbisik.

Kai nyengir. "Lucifer, kamu menang kali ini."

* * *

 **Get the party started, Baekhyun's**

"Mana si teman baru?"

"Itu... yang lagi ngobrol ama Angga."

"Oooh..." semua melongo.

"Mirip G-Dragon ya, terutama gaya bajunya itu lho..." Geerrr...

"Kirain tadi juga begitu, tapi kok nggak bisa bahasa Korea, ternyata cowok impor!" Geerrr lagi...

Empat cewek dan dua cowok yang berkerumunan di meja bar terkikik. Mereka sedang ngomongin teman pelancong yang dibawa Baekhyun. Ada Jonghyun dan Seulgi yang kebagian meracik minuman, Minho yang nge-DJ, nama profesinya DJ Ho), Irene, Xiumin, dan Sehun kebagian "mengulurkan tangan" kepada setiap yang datang untuk dimintai sumbangan sukarela. Berhubung berteman, memang nggak ada tiket masuk dan bisa minum sepuasnya, tapi bukan berarti gratis abiiis ya. Bagi yang datang dengan botol atau krat atau kudapan minimum harga yang sekiranya berkenan di tiga cewek tersebut, mereka bebas dari juluran ketiga cewek tadi. Berhubung beberapa teman mulai berdatangan, mereka segera bubar, hanya Jonghyun dan Seulgi yang memang di situ tempat bertugasnya, dan Sehun yang masih malas bersapa ria. Ia menekuri sekeliling apartemen. Baekhyun menerapkan desain minimalis di dalam apartemen studio berukuran luas ini. Irene, teman mereka sebagai desainer interiornya. Sebagai hunian, apartemen ini memang jadi terkesan lengang apalagi hanya dihuni satu orang. Tapi konsep itu memudahkan sang pemilik untuk mengadakan pesta seperti malam ini. Lagi pula kan Baekhyun lebih banyak pergi daripada ngendon.

"Mana kamar Baekhyun?" Sehun nggak tahu kapan Lay datang, tiba-tiba saja kakaknya sudah ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Kamar?" Sehun tersentak kaget. Baru aja datang, sudah nanyain kamar!

"Dia yang nyuruh aku langsung ke kamarnya, mau bahas investasinya," jelas Lay mematahkan kecurigaan adiknya. "Pasti udah mikir ngeres, huuu...," tambah Lay seraya menyentil kepala adiknya.

Sehun cengar-cengir. "Ooo... Tuh..." Sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu. Lay segera ngeloyor ke sana.

Begitu Sehun mengembalikan pandangan, Kai masuk dan berdiri mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok yang dikenalnya. Mulut Sehun menganga. Wow... Kai lain banget malam ini. Dia menuruti instruksi Sehun untuk berpenampilan ala cowok metroseksual. Rambutnya dibuat klimis persis model rambutnya Adam Levine di video klip lagu Sugar, pullover hitam menempel pas di badan, bagian lengan disisingkan asal-asalan sampai siku, jins agak kebesaran melorot sampai batas pinggang. Irene menyambutnya dengan rangkulan. Kai menunjukkan sebotol bir impor. Masih kurang berharga sih, tapi Irene mengampuninya karena begitulah pesan Sehun. Irene lantas menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah meja bar, ke arah Sehun.

Sehun melambaikan tangan. " _You look great_ ," sapa Sehun.

Kai tersenyum sembari menyodorkan "sumbangan"nya kepada Jonghyun. Tangan Sehun menyentuh lengan Kai. Hmm... pullover-nya lembut sekali. "Ganteng maksudmu?" sahut Kai. "Atau hot, sexy, adorable..., yummy...?" Kai tersenyum nakal.

Sehun meringis. "Ouch! Setiap satu kata mengurangi poin great-mu, tauu!"

Kai nyengir. Matanya mengamati dandanan Sehun yang mengenakan dress berbelahan dada rendah dengan punggung terbuka. Panjang dressnya menutupi setengah paha saja. Smoky eyes menegaskan kesekian Sehun malam ini. "Bahan handukmu masih lebih besar daripada kedua potong bajumu ini," gurau Kai mengomentari.

Mereka memesan martini dan wine, kemudian cheers pertamanya.

"Krystal minta break," ujar Kai di sela menghabiskan isi gelas pertamanya. "Dia benar-benar sakit hati."

" _Break or break up_?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menghela napas. "Di tengah-tengahnya mungkin. Yang jelas dia bilang supaya aku membiarkan dirinya sendirian dulu, nggak mau dihubungi. Aku tanya sampai berapa lama akan begitu, dia bilang belum tahu." Kai mengedikkan bahu. "Yaahhh... Mungkin lebih baik begitu, daripada langsung di putus. Aku udah kasih tahu dia, nggak tinggal di rumahmu lagi."

"Tapi luka udah terlanjur tergores, ya?" seloroh Sehun.

Kai mengacungkan gelasnya. "Hell, yeah."

"Aku bisa jelasin ke pacarmu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Ah, nggak perlu. Ini kesalahanku yang nggak jujur ke dia," tampik Kai.

"Oke, lupakan masalah untuk malam ini. Jangan mabuk dulu sebelum dapat undangan kencan dari Baekhyun,"cetus Sehun sembari memutar tubuh Kai ke arah Baekhyun yang datang menghampirinya.

Kai bersiul, Sehun nyengir. Baekhyun mengenakan mini pants dan kemben menyisakan bahu dan perut. "Dengan pakaian itu, kamu lebih bagus daripada dia," bisik Kai di telinga Sehun "sepanjang yang kutahu, kamu punya otot bagus."

Sehun menyeringai. "Kamu merayuku di hari terakhir kita serumah, ya?" tanya Sehun, jarinya menarik-narik lengan pullover Kai, berlagak sok menggoda.

"Hemmm..." Kai menyipitkan mata. Sehun terkikik.

" _Hellooo, teacher_!" sapa Baekhyun dengan aksen sok Inggris. Mereka bertiga melakukan cheers. Sambil bersandar pada Sehun, Baekhyun terus "menyerang" Kai. "Kamu lebih keren daripada yang terakhir kulihat."

"Ada yang mengimingi bakal berkencan dengan tuan rumah yang luar biasa, jadi apa salahnya tampil all-out," celetuk Kai mengangkat gelas.

Baekhyun ngakak, sedangkan Sehun berpikir pasti Kai lagi butuh pelarian. Tumben genit begini. _"Well, teacher, you can teach me math-ness, bu i'll teach you madness, first.._." ujar Baekhyun, tangannya menarik tangan Kai untuk menikmati musik di hadapan DJ.

* * *

 **Rumah, oleng**

Pfff... Sampai rumah dengan aman, nggak ada razia polisi di jalan. Well, mungkin ada tapi mobil Sehun nggak melewatinya. Sehun menjawil lengan Kai, mengisyaratkan untuk keluar dari mobil. Kai sudah oleng, meskipun masih bisa berjalan sendiri. Sehun yang memegang kemudi pulang. Sehun sendiri merasa tubuhnya berjalan setengah melayang. Kalau nggak ingat salah satu sari mereka harus menyetir, bisa jadi Sehun habis-habisan tadi sebagai pelampiasan rasa suntuknya mikirin Tao. Tapi berhubung Kai yang kelihatannya jauh lebih suntuk, ya sudahlah... Dia ngalah... Bruukk! Kaki Kai terantuk sofa, sekalian ia menjatuhkan tubuh di atas sofa. Sehun mengambil bongkahan kecil es dari kulkas, menempatkan dalam mangkok dan menyodorkan kepada Kai. Ia duduk di sebelah Kai dan mengulum es batu dalam kegelapan. Hanya lampu teras yang menerobos jendela menyisakan cahaya tipis.

"Baekhyun nggak rela waktu kamu ikut pulang," gumam Sehun.

" _Thank you for everything,"_ gumam Kai.

"Terima kasih udah sangat baik ke aku selama ini." Sehun tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, kamu juga begitu kan ke aku." Kai mengambil tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. Dan nggak sampai berhenti di situ. Tangan Kai menelusuri lengan Sehun hingga merambah bahu. Karena Sehun hanya diam saja, ia meneruskan ke punggung Sehun. Aroma parfum dan aroma tubuh cowok di sebelahnya malam ini terasa menggugah penciuman Sehun. Mungkin karena lagi nggak sadar seratus persen. Sehun memejamkan mata.

"Kulitmu sehalus bayi," bisik Kai di telinga Sehun. Darah memompa jantung Sehun lebih cepat. Dorongan dasar mengabaikan semua. Dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka bertemu. Sengatan itu membuat masing-masing menginginkan lebih. Dan entah siapa membimbing siapa, mereka sampai di tempat tidur Sehun. Mungkin refleks instingtif keduanya yang menginginkan space lebih besar. Dan nyaman. Dan terjadilah.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ok guys**

 **Itu tadi updatenya**

 **Semoga suka ya. Selanjutnya bayangkan aja sendiri wkwkwwk.**

 **Maaf banget lama author udah mulai sibuk sama kuliah soalnya.**

 **Ini balesan review chapter sebelumnya :**

 **94linesplusme : wkwkwk. Iya. Udah dibenerin kok**

 **Daddykai : hmm… gimana ya? Coba kita liat chapter selanjutnya. Hehe**

 **Sehunned : wah… makasih reviewnya. Udah dilanjut ya. Hehe**

 **Kittymin97 : ini udah lanjut ya**

 **Rly : yuk ah kita liat chapter selanjutnya aja. Hehe**

 **Ok sekian dulu ya dari author. See you next chapter ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian**

 **Judul : Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian Part 5**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Rate : M (Alcohol, obrolan dewasa, adegan nganu, lingkungan dewasa)**

 **Casts : KaiHun, TaoHun, KaiStal**

 **ETC. CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo(s), crack!pair, jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Oh ya sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih buat reader lama ataupun yang baru baca.**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL LUSI WULAN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Pagi, mengejutkan dunia**

Dor, dor, dor! Bunyi pintu digedor. Sebenarnya sih, sebelum berubah gedoran, suaranya berupa ketukan, tuk, tuk, tuk. Karena pintu nggak terbuka juga, akhirnya suara berubah lebih mengentak.

Sehun terbangun. Pusing langsung menyambutnya. Aduh... Dia terduduk dengan memegangi selimut menutupi dada. Dia melirik Kai yang tidur terlentang di sebelahnya. Dor, dor, dor! Mata Sehun membelalak. Dia nggak sempat mencerna apa yang ia dan Kai lakukan, kepanikan keburu menyergapnya.

"Ya ampun! Aduh, aduh!" dia bergegas berdiri, mengabaikan hantaman pusing, kebingungan mencari baju. Ia membuka lemari dan menyahut kaus dan celana rumah.

"Mereka udah jemput! Mampus, mampus!" Sesuai rencana, pagi ini keluarga Sehun minus Lay mengunjungi Nenek Sehun.

Kai terbangun oleh suara-suara Sehun.

"Siapa?" Suaranya sangat serak. Tangannya memegang kepala, hangover, lantas menelungkupkan badan dan menenggelamkan kepala di bawah bantal. Matanya nggak bisa membuka.

Dor, dor... terdengar suara gedoran pintu di luar

"Iya, iya, sebentar!" Sehun tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu.

"Astaga! Baru bangun? Belum apa-apa sama sekali?" tegur Chanyeol kesal.

"Mian...," sahut Sehun pelan dan memberikan jalan kepada kedua orangtua dan kakeknya untuk masuk. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Ya sudah, buruan, kami tunggu," ucap Kris.

"Dandannya di mobil saja." Chanyeol menimpali.

Mereka duduk di sofa depan. Buru-buru Sehun ke dalam. Ups... Ia segera menyepak sandal Kai ke kolong sofa di ruang tengah. Maklum, nggak ada dinding antar ruang kecuali kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

"Cari siapa, Pak, Bu?" suara Kris. Sehun mengernyit. Ada tamu?

"Kami orang tuanya Kai..." Mata Sehunmembelalak bersamaan dengan mulutnya menganga lebar. Ortunya Kai?! Bagaimana bisa?!

"Kai? Di sini rumah Sehun, anak saya..."

"Sehun ya namanya. Kai memang tinggal sementara..."

"HAAA?" Mama, Baba, dan Kakek Sehun terkaget-kaget. Orangtuanya Kai belum menyadari bahwa Sehun itu cewek, jadi mereka mengira kagetnya ketiga orang tersebut disebabkan ketidaktahuan.

"Oh, anak Anda belum memberitahu, ya?" Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun muncul.

"Hunieee! Coba jelaskan semua ini!" Chanyeol berteriak tegang.

"Haaa?" gantian orangtua Kai melongo kaget.

"Hunniieee... Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun! Jadi Kai serumah dengan..." Suho menunjuk Sehun kemudian menoleh kepada orangtua Sehun.

"Kami tidak tahu. Bapak-ibu juga tidak tahu, kan?"

"Kai itu pacarmu?" selidik Kris. Sehun sontak menggeleng.

"Nggak. Kami berteman. Kai menyewa kamar belakang. Teman-temannya nggak ada yang kasih tumpangan sementara kosnya direnovasi sedangkan ia udah bayar full dan duitnya nggak bisa balik..." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Tetap saja nggak bisa begitu!" hardik Chanyeol.

Si Kakek hanya diam, tapi pandangannya tajam ke arah cucunya. "Ma..." rengek Sehun.

"Duh, kenapa Kai nggak bilang. Maafkan anak kami. Maaf..." ujar Suho merasa malu, kemudian bertanya, " Sekarang mana Kai? Biar kami bicara dengannya."

Badan Sehun panas-dingin. Wajahnya sangat tegang. Suasana mendadak jadi panas. Padahal seriusan deh, pemanas ruangan di rumah Sehun udah disetel ke temperatur normal!.

"Hidupku usai hari ini! Bagaimana ini?! Sekarang Kai ada di kamanya dan begitu Jagad keluar, akan terlihat dari sudut ini. Apa ku bilang saja dia menginap di rumah temannya?" batin Sehun panik.

"Kai..." Belum selesai Sehun ngomong, Kai keluar dari kamar.

Mati sudah! "Apa ap..." Kai nerusin ucapannya, berganti dengan melongo karena kaget luar biasa mendapati siapa saja yang tengah memandangnya nanar. Ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan.

"Ehh... Emm..." Sehun berujar terbata-bata. "Kai main game semalaman di komputerku..

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Kelima orang berseru berbarengan.

* * *

 **Menjelang siang, terkuak**

Selanjutnya penjelasan yang dapat menggambarkan reaksi lima orang tamu di rumah Sehun adalah shock, kaget, melongo, tercengang... Kelompok arti kata semacam itulah. Dan gambaran itu masih di selingi dengan komentar: astaga, ya ampun, ya Tuhan dan gelengan kepala serta tatapan mata bikin panas-dingin mendengar pengakuan Sehun dan Kai.

Chanyeol melengos, dalam hatinya sangat menyesal dan gregetan karena dulu pernah kemari dan dikibuli dengan mudahnya oleh putri tercinta. Coba waktu itu Chanyeol nggak langsung percaya...

Suho dan Kyungsoo merasa wajah mereka nggak berbentuk lagi. Selain malu, mereka seperti mendapatkan lemparan bumerang, karena awalnya mereka datang untuk memberi kejutan kepada anaknya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Ternyata malah mereka sendiri yang mendapat "kejutan" dari sang anak.

Kai? Dia sampai lupa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Ia merasa semua bergerak terlalu cepat, mulai dari pacarnya yang membekukan hubungan, malam gila-gilaan, tidur dengan Sehun yang notabene sahabatnya dan pacar lelaki lain, hingga pagi ini memperoleh kunjungan dari orangtua yang berujung hunjaman.

Sementara pikiran Sehun terbelit-belit kayak bola benang yang dimainkan kucing garang, sudah ruwet harus ditambah terbentur-bentur bikin stres!

"Kalian menikah!" Gantian kakek yang berseru.

" _Mwoooo_?" sergah Sehun, tercengang.

Tiba-tiba Kakek menghampiri Sehun dan membentuk gerakan... PLAAAKK! Kakek menampar Sehun! Saking terkejutnya, semua hanya tercengang menahan napas. Kepala Sehun tertunduk dalam-dalam, matanya tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak basah. "Udah punya pacar berani tidur dengan laki-laki lain?! Kamu serong, hah?!" Kakek menggunakan istilah jadul dari kata selingkuh. "Mana kehormatanmu sebagai perempuan, hah?!"

"Itu cuma kehilafan dan hanya itu. Nggak ada yang lain!" sahut Sehun meyakinkan Kakek.

"Nggak akan ada yang lain!" Kakek membentuk gerakan yang sama sekali lagi, tangannya melayang siap menampar Sehun (lagi).

Kai secepat mungkin beringsut ke depan Sehun, menutupi badan Sehun dari jangkauan tangan Kakek. "Saya, Kek. Pukul saya, jangan Sehun..."

Lagi-lagi suasana dicekam keheningan. Kakek menatap nanar Kai. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kris segera menenangkan keadaan. "Sebaiknya pembicaraan ini disudahi dulu," ucap Kris. Ia membuka dompet dan mengulurkan kartu nama kepada Suho. Mereka bertukar kartu nama.

Celeguk. Sehun dan Kai menelan ludah. Melihat papa mereka seperti melihat transaksi bisnis.

"Hari ini Kai kami pastikan segera pindah. Iya kan, Kai" tegas Suho.

Padahal Kai memang berencana balik ke kosnya hari ini. Waktunya kalah cepet dengan mereka, rutuk Kai dalam hati menyesali. Setelah orangtua dan Kakek Sehun pergi, Sehun permisi kepada orangtua Kai untuk masuk ke kamar. Kai memandang pintu kamar Sehun dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa bisa ceroboh begini, Jongin..." keluh Kyungsoo. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo adalah memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya jika marah. Beliau kemudian menyerahkan kotak bungkusan kepada Kai. "Ini kue ulang tahunmu, bikinan Eomma. _Happy birthday_." Untung ini di rumah orang, kalau di rumah sendiri, habislah Jongin disunat sama Kyungsoo.

"Eengg... Sebentar...," cetus Kai dan menyusul Sehun ke kamar. Orangtua Kai berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung, bertanya-tanya. Suho berbisik kepada istrinya. "Anak zaman sekarang, pacaran dengan yang bukan sulit dibedakan ya..."

Sementara itu di kamar, Sehun sesenggukan. "Ini pertama kali _Haraboji_ menamparku..." Kai mendekati Sehun dan menyentuh pipi kanan temannya yang tadi ditampar. "Sakit, ya?" "Lebih sakit di sini," sahut Sehun memegang dadanya. " _Mianhaeyo_ , Sehun..., maafin aku..." Tangan Kai menyapu kedua pipi Sehun yang basah. "Huuuu... Huuuu...!" Sehun nangis keras di bahu Kai. Kai memeluknya.

Di ruang tengah, orangtua Kai _speechless._

* * *

 **Larut malam, terjaga**

Sehun duduk menekukkan lutut di atas tempat tidur. Rambutnya yang mulai gondrong sesekali ia acak-acak. Hmm... Ia bangkit dan keluar kamar, membuka kulkas dan meraih kaleng diet coke. Matanya beralih ke piring berisi potongan blackforest. Kue ulangtahun Kai yang ke-24 buatan mamanya. Semenjak anak pertamanya berumur setahun, Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan membuat kue sendiri untuk anak-anaknya kala berulang tahun.

Sehun menarik kursi pantry dan terpekur di atasnya. Dia memikirkan Tao. Dia malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Keadaan berbalik menohoknya. Sehun membuang napas keras-keras. Dari sisi hati putihnya, dia memutuskan untuk tetap jujur mengakui kesalahannya. Namun, dia juga punya sisi hati abu-abu dan hitam yang bilang bahwa kalau dia jujur soal itu, hubungannya dengan Tao terancam bubar. Buat apa cari masalah? Dan Kakek... Kakek menolak ditemui Sehun. Bertemu di kantor pun hanya ngomongin pekerjaan. Yang bikin dia tersiksa adalah bagaimana Kakek berusaha menghindari kontak mata di antara mereka. Kakek nggak sudi melihatnya, bahkan demi masalah pekerjaan sekalipun.

"Hhh... Kok bisa aku tidur ama anak itu..." Sehun bertopang dagu, nggak habis pikir mengenai malam itu. Dan kenapa juga mesti ketahuan Kakek... Dirabanya pipi sebelah kanan, teringat salah atu ganjaran Kakek untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan. Tapi toh itu belum cukup bagi kakeknya. Sehun celingukan. Hhh... Sepi, nggak ada teman serumah lagi. Situasi balik kayak dulu lagi. Ada sedikit kekosongan melandanya, tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya besok juga perasaan itu akan sirna dengan sendirinya.

* * *

 **Pulang kerja, menjenguk**

Sepulang dari kantor, Sehun langsung melajukan mobilnya ke rumah orangtuanya. Tadi Chanyeol menelepon memberitahu bahwa Kakek batal ke kantor karena sakit. Meeting yang sudah terjadwal pun ikutan batal.

"Hun, sebaiknya jangan ketemu Kakek dulu deh. Dia masih... Emm... Tahu sendiri kan...," cetus Chanyeol.

"Aku cuma ingin menjenguk, ingin tahu keadaannya." Rengek Sehun.

"Mama ngerti, Mama cuma khawatir pikiran Kakek kembali nggak tenang kalau bertemu kamu. Karena sesungguhnya cuma kamu yang Kakek pikirin. Maksud Mama... Tentang kejadian itu..."

Wajah Sehun muram. Disodorkannya tas plastik yang dipegangnya kepada Mama. "Buah untuk Kakek. Bilang aja Mama yang beli, biar dia mau makan. "Lantas Sehun beranjak mau pergi.

"Hun..."

"Apa, Ma?"

"Mama dan papamu pelan-pelan kasih pengertian dan membujuk kakekmu untuk mau memaafkan dan melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi tahu sendiri... Kakekmu keras kepalanya minta ampun, apalagi yang diributin masalah kehormatan, harga diri, apalah itu..." Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Sehun.

"Makasih, Ma, untuk bikin aku nggak makin tersudut."

"Apapun kesalahanmu, selama kamu menyesalinya, mama dan papamu akan menganggap itu berlalu, cuma sedikit masa lalu. Masih banyak yang lebih baik di depan."

Sehun menatap mamanya. Di balik keketusan dan kecerewetan, Chanyeol tetaplah seorang ibu yang takkan tega melihat anaknya sedih terus-terusan. Sehun memeluk mamanya sebelum kemudian berlalu pulang.

Di depan rumah ia berpapasan dengan Lay yang baru datang. "Nah, ini dia tokoh bulan ini. _C'mon, i'll treat you_. Mana kunci mobilmu?" todong Lay sembari menggeret adiknya.

* * *

 **Rumah, membawa kesuntukan**

Seperti yang sudah Sehun duga, ngomong sama kakak satu-satunya malah bikin suntuk dirinya. Sembari nyetir dengan kecepatan yang nggak diinginkan_yang diinginkan sih bisa ngebut, tapi apa daya kalau macet gini_Sehun terngiang komentar nyebelin si kakak di cafe tadi. "...Kayak listrik..., hubungan singkat arus listrik menimbulkan kebakaran. Nah seperti itulah yang kamu alami. Hubungan pendek memicu kebakaran jenggot semua yang tahu, hehe..." . Lay tadi menggoda Sehun sambil tertawa ringan.

Huu...uh... Sehun kian bete dengan teori listrik dari Lay yang dilontarkan kepadanya ke kafe tadi. Belum lagi ditambah celetukan "emang enak jadi cucu kesayangan!". Untung kakak sendiri, kalo bukan udah Sehun sleding kali pas di café!.

"Anak itu kapan dewasanya sih?!" omel Sehun dan nggak merhatiin kalau ternyata dia udah nyetir sampe melewati rumahnya sendiri. "Eiiit... Bodoh!" rutuknya. Dia lantas memundurkan mobilnya.

Ternyata di depan pagar sudah menunggu seseorang, nangkring di atas motornya, menyeringai geli. "Kok bisa lupa rumah sendiri sih?" Kai menunjukkan senyum 3 jarinya. Niatnya sih mau ngegodain Sehun.

Sehun meringis. "Ngelamun. Eh, udah lama nunggu?"

"Nggak. Nggak merhatiin. Aku terlarut dalam kesendirian..." mendadak muka Kai berubah serius.

Sehun terkikik. "Ciee... yang lagi galau".

"Hun, aku mikirin kamu dengan Tao. Kalau hubunganmu hancur gara-gara aku, aku bakal merasa amat sangat bersalah."

Sehun menghela napas, matanya menerawang ke depan. Mereka duduk bersisian di teras. "Aku belum ketemu, belum bilang apa-apa..."

"Kalau dia ingin menghajarku atau membunuhku, kasih tahu aja alamatku, oke?" Kai nyengir.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian raut mukanya kembali serius. "Aku menimbang-nimbang, mungkin aku nggak perlu bilang, seperti dia nggak bilang apa-apa soal Victoria. Tapi... Entahlan, aku belum tahu harus bagaimana."

"Memang dia beneran ada apa-apa dengan Victoria?" Kai mengernyitkan keningnya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Insting wanita." Ia lantas menoleh ke arah Kai. "Kamu sendiri dengan Krystal gimana?"

"Mmm... Nggak berharap lagi, Hun. Mungkin lebih baik putus. Lebih baik bagi dia."

"Hah?" giliran Sehun mengernyit. "Aku sendiri..., dalam kasusku, aku memutuskan nggak akan bilang soal yang kita lakukan. Hubunganku udah buruk dan aku nggak mau menambah kebenciannya padaku."

Melihat Sehun terpekur, Kai menambahkan. "Jangan kamu samakan dengan hubungan kalian. Prinsip, cara berpikir, dan caraku memandang hubungan cinta antara aku dan Krystal tentu lain denganmu dan Tao. Kan kamu tau sendiri, Hun. Krystal masih kuliah… masih… labil." Kai mendadak terbayang wajah Krystal.

Sehun menghela napas, matanya menerawang. "Kalau diingat-ingat... Yang kemarin itu kesalahan, kehilafan dan membuat semua jadi kacau. Aku dengan Tao dan Kakek, kamu dengan Krystal..."

Kai memandang Sehun dan melontarkan pertanyaan dengan hati-hati. "Hun, apa kamu terluka? Sakit hati ke aku, soal yang kita lakukan?"

"Kalau aku sakit hati, udah dari tadi aku menendangmu sampai ke neraka," jawab Sehun.

Kai meringis, lantas menyenggol siku Sehun. "Hei, semua kekacauan ini jangan ditambah dengan ketegangan di antara kita ya, karena cuma itu hal baik yang kupunya selain keluarga."

Sehun menatap Kai. "Kalau terus saja terpaku memikirkan dan menyesali itu, kapan kita maju untuk melanjutkan hidup? Walaupun untuk kesalahan itu berarti kita harus siap menerima konsekuensinya. Begitu, kan?" ujar Sehun mendadak bijak.

Kai cuma mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

 **Matahari terbit, suplai oksigen**

Begitu, kan? Sehun terngiang omongannya sendiri. Begitukah? Kalau bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan segala kensekuensinya, lantas kenapa enggan dan belum bertemu Tao padahal sudah kangen setengah mati? Memikirkan itu, Sehun menambah kecepatan larinya hingga di belokan dia nyaris bertubrukan dengan _ahjumma_ penjual _hotteok_. Masih mending kalau cuma ahjummanya, ini gerobaknya, bo! Sehun menjerit, si penjual meloncat kaget. Untungnya beliau ini sigap banting setir. Lho, kok setir?! Mana ada gerobak pake setir?!

" _Ahgassi_? Nggak apa-apa?" Si penjual sebenarnya yakin Sehun nggak apa-apa, cuma si Sehun ini berdiri bengong kelamaan di depannya.

"Ah, _nde._ Mau deh, _hotteok_ nya, satu porsi." "Hhh... Pikiran error bikin keselamatan terancam nih," gumam Sehun. Suplai oksigen ternyata nggak mampu mengurangi ke-error-annya. Itu ternyata belum seberapa.

Sampai di rumah, ponselnya mencatat ada telepon dari rumah papanya. Ia lantas menelepon balik. "Kakek masuk rumah sakit, kritis."

* * *

 **ICU, muram**

Hari kedua di rumah sakit, Kakek masih belum sadar. Beberapa rekan kerja Sehun yang menjadi bawahan langsung Kakek datang menjenguk.

Hari ketiga, kala Sehun hanya berjaga sendirian, ia duduk memandang sedih wajah sang Kakek yang belum bangun juga,

" _Haraboji,_ jangan mati karena aku..."

Papanya bilang semenjak pulang dari tempat Sehun waktu itu, kakeknya menjadi murung, sering nggak mau makan, menolak minum obat, nggak beristirahat teratur, sering uring-uringan, dan berulang kali mengatakan kekecewaannya kepada Sehun. Kepala Sehun jadi pening. Kakek stres karena dirinya!

Hari keempat Tao datang menemui Sehun di rumah sakit. Ia memang belum tahu sosok-sosok di keluarga Sehun, tapi ia tahu Sehun dekat dengan kakeknya. Mereka berbicara pelan di koridor depan kamar.

"Tao, maaf aku belum menghubungimu..."

Tao menyela, "It's okay. Aku cuma memastikan kamu jangan sampai drop, dan memastikan kamu bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja."

Sehun menatap tajam mata Tao. Tenggorokannya tercekat, rasanya ingin menangis. "Makasih banyak." Sehun diam untuk melegakan tenggorokannya sebelum berkata lagi. "Tao, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku..." Ucapan Sehun terinterupsi seruan mamanya di ambang pintu. "Hun, kakek sadar."

Sehun bergegas masuk kamar, meninggalkan Tao di koridor. "Kakek manggil kamu," bisik mamanya. Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menunduk mendekat ke wajah Kakek.

"Menikahlah, Kakek baru tenang..." Kakek nggak mengeluarkan suara, hanya gerak mulut yang diucapkannya dengan susah payah.

Wajah Sehun menjadi makin pias. Aku punya andil besar menentukan nasib Kakek! Belum sempat Sehunberkata-kata, dokter dan perawat masuk dan memeriksa Kakek. Sehun yang bingung, akhirnya keluar dan menemui Tao, . "Tao, kita harus bicara."

* * *

 **Senja, sedih**

"Kalau nggak ingat ini di rumah sakit dan kamu yang stres mikirin kakekmu, sudah pasti aku meledakkan kemarahanku sekarang. Aku marah banget, Hun!" Keterusterangan Tao menjawab keheranan di benak Sehun akan "ketenangan" Tao menerima hal yang baru saja sampaikan, karena sudah menjadi sifat Tao yang menyalurkan kekesalan secara langsung. Dan kadang... Ehm... Berlebihan...

"Sudah cukup pahit kamu tidur dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi ternyata masih ada sentuhan akhir... Kamu disuruh kawin segala! Ini gila!" Bahasa tubuh Tao menunjukkan kegalauan. "Aku harus ngerokok, ayo keluar."

Sehun setengah berlari menyusul Tao yang ngeloyor keluar kawasan rumah sakit. "SIAL!" Sehun melonjak kaget, sekian menit dalam diam, tiba-tiba Tao mengumpat keras. "Seharusnya aku nggak permisif! Seharusnya aku nggak ngizinin kamu menampung laki-laki itu!"

Tampang Sehun sudah lebih dari memelas seharian ini. "Tao..." Sehun menelan ludah berkali-kali. Dia lelah meminta maaf dan mungkin Tao juga sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lakukan sebagai cara menunjukkan penyesalannya.

Sehun menghabiskan iced latte yang dipesan di coffe shop seberang rumah sakit, sementara Tao mengisap berbatang-batang rokok.

"Kakek segalanya bagiku. Dia dan Nenek yang mengasuhku saat Baba bertugas ke pelosok pulau Goje dan Mama menyusul, aku masih SD dan Lay SMA. Lay mungkin sudah kenyang kasih sayang Mama dan Baba, tapi aku masih sangat kurang. Dia juga sangat berperan mendamaikan Baba dan Mama yang hampir bercerai. Berkas gugatan sudah di pengadilan dan akhirnya dicabut. Itu karena Kakek." Tanpa sadar Sehun memilin-milin ujung kemejanya sampai kusut. Sekusut wajahnya.

"Dia sangat keras hati. Kekerasan hatinya itu yang menyelamatkan keluargaku..." Sehun menatap Tao. "Dan aku nyaris bikin dia mati lebih cepat, Tao..."

"Tapi beliau kan sudah sakit..." Tao menyela.

"Dan aku membuatnya tambah parah!" bantah Sehun.

"Maksudku, belum tentu kamu..." Tao mencoba tenang. Sayangnya ga bisa.

"Pasti aku!" Sehun menyela. "Ada dua hal yang membuatnya sanggup bertahan hidup dengan penyakit aterosklerosis* yang menyerang jantung, yang diidapnya sejak lama, yaitu Nenek dan aku. Nenek sudah nggak ada..., sekarang tinggal aku." Sehun menunduk lesu. "Aku sudah bikin Kakek patah hati."

"Kamu juga bikin hatiku patah," Tao luar biasa kesal.

"Iya, aku bikin patah hati semua orang. Aku memang kacau..." suara Sehun nyaris hilang ditelan perasaan tertekan.

* * *

 **Malam, pernyataan sikap**

Mendadak ada panggilan masuk, lalu Kai meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

 **Sehun is calling.**

"Keluarlah, aku ada di luar."

Sehun di luar rumahku?. Kai tergopoh-gopoh turun tanga.

Semenjak terciduk beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kai akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di _guesthouse_ di daerah Hongdae. Untunglah ada seorang ahjussi baik hati yang mau menyewakan kamar di rooftop _guesthouse_ nya. Sebenarnya tempatnya lebih kecil sih daripada kamar kosannya yang belum beres direnovasi. Tapi tetep aja Kai nyebutnya 'rumah'.

Sehun berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobil, kedua tangannya merapatkan jaket. Maklum, uddara Seoul di musim gugur ini mendadak dingin banget. Alisnya naik. "Hmm... Kamu tinggal dalam rumah berantakan begitu?"

Kai nyengir. "Di atas nggak begitu berantakan kok. Ada apa malam-malam kemari? Oya, gimana kakekmu?"

Sehun membuka pintu mobil. "Kita cari tempat duduk."

"Di dalam mobil...?" Kai keheranan. "Ikut aja dulu." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Mereka sampai di sebuah café dan duduk berhadapan. Sehun menceritakan semua yang terjadi siang tadi, termasuk keputusan besar yang diambilnya. Mendadak Kai tercengang dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Ya ampun Kai…. _Gwenchana_?" Sehun menutup mulut Kai dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan Kai.

"Oh, ya... Anu... Aku blocking, Hun..." Kai mendadak _connect_ lagi.

"Mungkin bagi Kakek, lebih baik mati daripada hidup dengan kehormatan tercoreng." Sehun menghela napas. "Mengapa kehormatan hanya dilihat dari sisi itu dengan harga mati?"

"Hun, kalau itu konsekuensi yang harus kita tanggung, aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Sehun mendesah. "Bukannya mempermainkan arti perkawinan, tapi mempertaruhkan masa depan kita seperti ini saja sudah sangat berat..., aku nggak sanggup kalau menjalani perkawinan secara beneran..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kai.

Sehun merapikan posisi sesaat. "Aku sudah mikirin ini baik-baik. Kita nikah di hadapan Kakek, tapi kita tetap berteman..."

"Maksudmu?" Kai pasang tampang bingung.

"Iya. Kita serumah tapi menjalani hidup masing-masing, kayak dulu."

Kai manggut-manggut. "Begitu, ya?" Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan. "Sampai berapa lama, Hun?"

"Sehun terdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab. "Sampai kondisi memungkinkan..." Nada suara Sehun menggantung soalnya ia sendiri nggak yakin.

"Emm... Soal Tao...?" celetuk Kai.

Sehun mendesah, menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku udah menyakiti dia. Itu pasti. Aku nangis berhari-hari, tapi rasanya belum cukup. Nggak akan pernah cukup..."

Kai menatap Sehun, dipegangnya bahu sahabatnya itu. "Hun..."

"Ya?" Sehun menoleh. "We'll be fine." Kai tersenyum.

Sehun mengatupkan bibir, nggak yakin

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai...masihkah ada yang menanti FF ini?**

 **Maaf lama banget updatenya.**

 **Kegiatanku di kampus sering sampe malem :(**

Ok, ini aku bales ya review chapter kemaren :

Sehun Oh, Guest : hahaha... iya dari novel aslinya kaya diatas, ga sanggup kalo ditambah :(

Park-Rinhyun Uchiha: udah kok naenanya... udah tercyduk malah hahaha

ABC-HS : Ini udah lanjut ya. Makasih reviewnya

nonaOh : yang terjadi selanjutnya? bayangkan aja sendiri hehheeh

SeKaiYeol 28 : Iya, pas banget momentnya wkwkwk


	6. Chapter 6

**Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian**

 **Judul : Pasangan (Jadi) Jadian Part 6**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Casts : KaiHun, TaoHun, KaiStal**

 **ETC. CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo(s), crack!pair, jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL LUSI WULAN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Mencoba bersikap jantan**

Akhirnya Kai berkunjung ke orangtua Sehun, menemui mereka termasuk Kakek Sehun tentang rencana akan menikahi Sehun. Jujur dirinya grogi juga. Tapi demi Sehun. Dan demi kebaikannya juga. Karena bisa jadi mereka akan membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan dan menjebloskan ke penjara, hiii... Jadi mungkin ini jalan terbaik. Sejelek-jeleknya nasib, paling-paling statusnya jadi nggak single lagi dan nggak bisa lagi cari cewek lain.

"Saya ingin _haraboji, ahjussi_ _, dan_ _ahjumma_ tahu bahwa saya beniat tulus dan serius tentang pernikahan ini. Saya akan bersungguh-sungguh menjalani dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi _haraboji_ _,_ _ahjussi_ _,_ _ahjumma_ dan Sehun," tutur Kai serius.

Jujur ya momen ini adalah momen paling serius dalam hidup Kai. Keheningan menyergap. Kai berkeringat dingin dibuatnya, tapi jauh-jauh hari dia sudah mempersiapkan diri diperlakukan yang terburuk. Intinya sekarang, siapa yang bersalah harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Andai kalian tidak kepergok, apa kamu akan tetap bertanggung jawab?" Kakek melontarkan pertanyaan mematikan.

Kenapa mematikan? Karena jawabannya adalah tidak. Sehun yang juga ada di sana menundukkan kepala, nggak tega melihat Kai disudutkan. Tapi dia sendiri nggak mau mengambil risiko bikin Kakek lebih marah. Jadi dia memilih diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Nggak perlu jujur, Kai..., yang penting selamat...," tukas Sehun dalam hati.

Tidak karena Sehun juga nggak keberatan_ Sehun lebih memberati pacar yang dicintainya_apalagi Sehun nggak hamil. Walaupun dia dan Sehun sama-sama nggak menganut gaya hidup one night stand, tapi kalau tanpa sengaja melakukan hal itu, masing-masing akan menerimanya sebagai kehilafan, nggak perlu diulangi, nggak perlu dilanjutkan, nggak perlu... Seperti ini.

Kali ini keheningan yang ada dibarengi dengan tatapan Kakek yang luar biasa tajam. Untung deh Kai mengenakan kaus polo tipis, keringatnya jadi nggak meninggalkan bercak...

"Saya serahkan kepada Sehun. Saya nggak pernah memaksa..."

Tiba-tiba Kakek memotong dengan gusar, membuat Kai dan yang lain terlonjak tertahan. "Kamu mau bilang Hunie yang merayumu, yang memaksamu?! Mustahil! Cucuku bukan wanita gampangan, kamu pasti yang merayunya. Dasar laki-laki hidung belang..."

"Baaa..." Baba Sehun menenangkan ayahnya yang geram.

Kai memejamkan mata sesaat. Sumpah dia nggak terima dibilang laki-laki hidung belang. Oke, tahan emosimu, yang kamu hadapi ini pak tua kesayangan Hunie yang sakit-sakitan..., ucap Kai berulang-ulang dalam hati. "Saya menyayangi Hunie atas nama hubungan apa pun. Masalahnya kalau dia bersikap sebaliknya, saya nggak bisa memaksakan diri," tukas Kai dengan nada suara rendah, lebih ke nada pasrah.

"Saya bukan orang seperti yang haraboji sebutkan. Percayalah. Untuk itu saya datang kemari." Entah percaya atau nggak, bagi Kai yang penting dia sudah berusaha menunjukkan sikap jantan. Keluar dari rumah orangtua Sehun, dia bisa melonggarkan isi dadanya sedikit. Huuff... Dadanya belum bisa longgar lebih banyak karena memang masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Krystal.

Kai bingung mesti gimana. Di luar perkiraannya sendiri, yang dituduhkan Krystal menjadi kenyataan, padahal dulu dirinya mati-matian membantah. Waktu itu memang begitu adanya kok. Jagad ingin sekali bertemu mantan kekasihnya untuk mengatakan hal itu dan mengatakan bahwa Krystal-lah yang ia cintai. Tapi tentu saja itu perbuatan laki-laki hidung belang_mengutip kata-kata Kakek Sehun_ jika seorang laki-laki bilang cinta ke seorang wanita tapi di saat bersamaan mau menikahi wanita lain. Kai jelas ogah. Ogah dibilang laki-laki hidung belang. Apa aku benar-benar berhidung belang, ya...? Pikir Kai.

"Hei..." Sehun menyusul Kai di depan rumah.

Memandang Sehun, Kai memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ada di depannya terlebih dahulu. Yang lain nanti aja dipikirin. "Sori ya kalau kamu tersudut, jangan dimasukin ke hati," tukas Sehun.

Kai ngangkat bahu berujar, "Aku lagi ngaca di spion, mau lihat apa hidungku memang belang." Sehun tertawa. "Hun, lebih baik kalau persiapan pernikahan kita lakukan bareng-bareng, biar kamu nggak kerepotan sendiri..."

Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Udah kubilang, nggak perlu. Aku sendiri sanggup kok."

"Yakin?" Sehun mengerjapkan mata." Yakin, Pak."

Kai menatap Sehun " Kenapa sih nggak mau bantuanku?"

Sehun menggeliat sejenak sebelum menyahuti dengan hati-hati. "Hmm... Aku merasa kita kayak... Pasangan beneran kalau mengurusi itu bersama. Jadi, bukannya aku nggak menghargai niatmu membantu..., cuma ya itu tadi..., maksudku kita bukan seperti itu..."

Kai menyahut. "Oke, aku ngerti kok." ia menjulurkan tangan menepuk lengan Sehun. "Itu batasan kita agar nggak kelewat batas lagi."

"You've got my point, buddy."

"Seandainya nanti kamu benar-benar kerepotan, kamu harus bilang, oke?" Sehun mengangguk.

Dalam hatinya ia bertekad nggak akan meminta Kai untuk membantu. No way. Membayangkan mereka berdua bersama-sama membahas soal pernikahan sudah membuat Priyayi geli dan risi, apalagi kalau di jalani sungguhan. Ih.

IBARAT moving picture, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah gerak gambar yang mengalami percepatan. Gerak mempersiapkan pernikahan Sehun dengan Kai. Diawali dengan pertemuan orangtua Sehun dengan orangtua Kai. Tentunya dengan Sehun dan Kai juga, sumber segala sumber peristiwa. Duduk bersama, melapangkan dada, menjelaskan, merencanakan langkah selanjutnya, dan melaksanakannya.

Hal terakhir inilah yang menjadi kepusingan tersendiri bagi mama Sehun. Sehun menyerahkan segala urusan persiapan kepada sang mama. Masalahnya adalah Sehun nggak seratus persen pasrah begitu saja terhadap keputusan mamanya. Ada saja yang membuat mereka lantas berdebat berkepanjangan. Inti persoalan utamanya hanya satu, Mama Sehun menginginkan perhelatan besar, sedangkan Sehun menginginkan sebaliknya. Nah, inti satu itu kan membawahi tetek-bengek kecil lainnya! Huh, kayak kawin beneran aja dibuat gede-gedean, gerutu Sehun dalam hati. Lha, padahal orang-orang memang menganggap begitu, kan?!

* * *

 **Teras belakang, curhat**

"Untung kamu bisa datang, Yur. Urat-uratku hampir putus semua ngotot-ngototan terus sama anak sendiri," keluh mama Sehun kepada Yura, sang adik perempuan yang rela lintas pulau, buru-buru datang setelah mendengar kehebohan yang dibuat Sehun.

Selain bertujuan untuk ikut membantu, juga untuk menyaksikan secara langsung gimana kehebohan tersebut. Yura bekerja di perusahaan SBD yang bergerak di bidang perikanan di Pulau Jeju.

"Sehun itu kan anak perempuanku satu-satunya, satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bikin pesta perkawinan, masa cuma dirayain sederhana. Anakku nggak mengerti perasaan mamanya satu-satunya. Sedih..."

Yura mengernyit, pasti akhir-akhir ini kakakku kebanyakan menghafal dialog sinetron dengan kata "satu-satunya" nih, celetuk iseng Yura dalam hati. "Yeol udah, nanti pas pernikahanku aja kelak, dirayain gede-gedean. Usiaku kan cuma selisih setahun ama Lay. Anggap aja aku anak sulungmu. Jadi dirimu mewakili ibu kita, oke," hibur Yura makin iseng.

"Huh, lagakmu, Yur! Kelak, kelak! Kelakuan aja yang ada! Sekarang malah keduluan keponakan sendiri!" semprot kakaknya itu.

"Satu-satu dululah... Nanti aku menyusul, tenang aja!" Yura berkelit sambil cengar-cengir.

* * *

 **Kafe, curhat**

"Untunglah _imo_ datang. Aku jadi punya back-up menyakinkan Mama," ujar Sehun kepada tantenya.

Yura menyeringai karena nada yang sama ia dengar belum lama berselang. Dan kalimat aja persis, nggak heran deh ibu-anak kadar ngototnya juga persis! "Siapa bilang aku jadi back-up kamu."

"Hah?"

"Aku jadi penengah aja, oke."

Sehun langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban tante tercintanya.

"Hun, mamamu cuma ingin menunjukkan kebanggaannya terhadapmu. Cuma caranya aja begitu..."

Sehun langsung menampik. "Gimana bisa membanggakan perkawinan karena "kecelakaan" seperti ini! Heran deh!" tangan Sehun membentuk tanda kutip saat mengucapkan kata kecelakaan. Yura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Jangan cengar-cengir begitu!" Sehun makin sewot. Yura makin melebarkan senyum.

"Tahu nggak, leherku sampai capek kebanyakan geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kehebohan yang kamu buat. Aku terheran-heran bin takjub, Hun! Ternyata kamu bisa juga bikin heboh keluarga, apalagi membakar jenggot kakekmu, hihihi..."

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya ampun, teganya _imo_ tertawa di atas penderitaan keponakan sendiri..."

"Oh, kamu menderita?" Alis kiri Yura naik. "Bukannya kamu di suruh nikah karena mulanya melakukan perbuatan yang bikin keenakan... Bagian mana yang menderita?" Yura meledek Sehun habis-habisan.

Sehun gemas bukan kepalang. "Hei, imo* iseng! Jangan sia-siakan biaya, waktu, dan tenagamu yang dihabisin buat kemari hanya untuk kegiatan iseng macam begini, mending imo manfaatin sebaik-baiknya dengan membantuku, setuju?!" Sehun menjinjing tasnya dan berdiri.

"Heh, mau kemana? Ngambek, ya?" tanya Yura.

"Ngambekku udah habis dari kemarin-kemarin. Aku harus menghubungi satu orang lagi, daah..." Sehun ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan si tante yang garuk-garuk kepala.

 _Imo_ = tante dalam bahasa korea, lebih santai daripada sebutan _ahjumma_

* * *

 **Sore, terkaget-kaget**

Satu orang dimaksud Sehun, ia temui di sebuah pusat kebugaran. Sore ini mereka mengambil kelas muaythai. Sebenarnya Sehun lagi nggak mood membasahi tubuhnya dengan keringat, namun demi bisa melobi orang satu ini yang gila olahraga, ya apa boleh buat. Sejam kemudian mereka melakukan "pendinginan" di dalam kafe ber-AC terletak bersebelahan dengan pusat kebugaran. Di tempat inilah Sehun bertutur semua.

Xiumin tercengang dengan penuturan Sehun soal pernikahan tiba-tibanya. Sehun memang belum memberitahu teman-temannya. Ia sendiri saja masih dalam tahap "mencoba menerima kenyataan" yang dirasakan berat. "Dalam aspek jurnalis ada enam poin utama yang harus diajukan untuk meliput sebuah berita. Pertama adalah... Why?" Mata Xiumin membesar.

"Heh, maksudmu 5W dan IH, what, when, where, who, why, how?!" Sehun segera tanggap apa yang dimaksud Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk mantap, sementara Sehun malah memajukan bibirnya.

Xiumin meringis. " itu yang ada di benakku..."

"Oke, kalau itu maumu." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. "What? Adalah pernikahan sederhana, nggak usah ada apa-apa dan aku butuh kamu untuk menyakinkan Mama dan membantu persiapan. Who? Aku dan Kai. Where? Di rumah saja. When? Mungkin satu-dua bulan lagi..."

"Wow, cepet banget!" sela Xiumin melengking, ia lalu merendahkan suaranya. "Why-nya bukan gara-gara serumah terus hamil, kan?"

"Nggak, aku sudah periksa..." tangkis Sehun spontan yang bikin Xiumin tercengang. Mulutnya menganga.

Mulut Sehun juga menganga menyadari ketololannya telah keceplosan begitu saja. Ups. " _Omo_ _!_ _Omo_ _!_ Kamu ama Kai?! wow! Padahal tadi aku cuma iseng karena nggak mungkin..."

"Ssst... Pelanin dikit suaranya," sergah Sehun seraya menutup mulut Xiumin dengan tangannya untuk meredam reaksi heboh temannya itu.

"Katamu ini bukan keinginan kalian, tapi kok bisa begitu?" celetuk Xiumin yang membuat muka Sehun terasa panas.

Semula Sehun memang menyensor adegan kepergok tidur bersama. Ia hanya bercerita kakek dan ortunya akhirnya tahu Kai numpang di rumahnya dan sudah dianggap berhubungan serius. Namun berhubung keceplosan, ya apa boleh buat, Xiumin jadi tahu deh.

"Aku dan Kai sama-sama mabuk sepulang dari tempat Baekhyun. Waktu itu kami sama-sama ada masalah. Kakek shock, mogok makan. Mogok minum obat hingga terkapar begitu. Makanya harus segera direalisakan, takut keadaan Kakek makin buruk." Xiumin bengong. Sehun jadi tambah malu dengan reaksi sahabatnya yang kayaknya shock juga.

"Itu jawaban how-nya..." celetuk Xiumin mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku sebenarnya malu banget harus cerita ini ke kamu, Min..."

"Oke, tenang, i won't tell anyone," sahut Xiumin menenangkan. "Aku bersedia kok jadi organizer kawinanmu."

Mata Sehun berbinar. "Makasih, Min! Kamu tahu aja keadaanku. Aku lagi pusing bikin acara peresmian lapangan basket yang baru, masih harus ditambah skandal ini, hhh..." Sehun memeluk Xiumin.

"Aku nggak akan ngelupain jasamu yang satu ini, suer!"

"Umm... Jadi kamu ngelupain jasa-jasaku yang lain, begitu?" seloroh Xiumin manyun.

Sehun menyeringai. "Entah kenapa kalau soal itu, tiba-tiba aku terserang amnesia," gurau Sehun. " You're the best."

"Huh, ngerayu," celetuk Xiumin kemudian bertanya penasaran. "Jadi, kalian putus dengan pacar masing-masing? Gimana reaksi Tao?" Seketika raut muka Sehun berubah muram.

* * *

 **Simpang jalan, ada kesempatan**

Makan nggak enak, tidur nggak ngenyak. Hmm... Itu tanda orang jatuh cinta apa patah hati, ya? Yang jelas gejala itu sedang menghinggapi Tao yang menderita patah hati. Semua terasa nggak berkenan. Bawaanya uring-uringan atau sebaliknya, sendu berat. Victoria yang kemunculannya kembali sempat membuat "goyah'', sekarang nggak memberikan rasa apa-apa lagi, padahal mantannya itu menambah porsi curahan perhatian dan materi. Mungkin karena Tao sekarang ambruk, jadi nggak perlu goyah lagi.

Tao melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran kantor. Jam kerja belum berakhir, laporan juga belum selesai, tapi Tao memutuskan cabut dari kantor. Suntuk tak tertahankan. Biasanya jam segini, kalau dia lagi berada di depan komputer, dia pasti ber-SMS ria dengan Sehun untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Hhuuaahh... Tao menyalakan batang rokoknya yang kesekian. Tak berapa lama pikirannya kembali melayang menjauhi jalanan aspal tempat dia sekarang berada. Tiba-tiba satu gerakan cepat tepat di depannya tanpa jarak. Tao terkesiat kaget. Untung refleks kaki di atas pedal rem sangat bagus, hingga moncong mobilnya hanya menyentuh badan orang itu tanpa membuatnya jatuh. Untungnya juga, di belakang mobilnya nggak ada kendaraan lain. Tao dengan sigap keluar dari mobilnya untuk memaki-maki orang yang berdiri kaku menenangkan jantungnya, tak kalah kaget.

"Kai...?" Makian yang siap untuk disemburkan tertelan kembali ke alamnya begitu Tao tahu siapa orang itu. J

Kai juga sama kagetnya. "Lho, Tao...?"

"Ngapain berlari-lari di tengah jalan? Ceroboh banget?" cecar Tao, mengangkat kedua tangan dengan telapak menghadap ke atas. Ujung alis kiri dan kanannya udah jadi satu!

"Sori-sori! Aku harus ke tempat kejadian secepatnya..."

"Tempat kejadian?" sela Tao cepat. Yang terlintas di benaknya adalah Sehun. Karena tiap melihat Kai, yang terkoneksi di otaknya adalah sosok Sehun.

"Anak didikku dikeroyok preman di ujung jalan sana!"

"Oh." Tao gagu sesaat, kemudian berinisiatif, "Ayo kuantar." Mereka bergegas nail mobil.

"Dia lagi jalan ke tempat sembari kepalanya celingukan mengawasi sepanjang jalan. "Nah, itu dia!"

Sampai di tempat kejadian, hanya ada seorang bocah lelaki tersungkur babak belur. Entah berapa preman yang menghajarnya. Dari kepalanya keluar banyak darah. "Coba aku datang lebih awal...," gumam Kai sedih sambil meraih tubuh bocah itu. Tao diam tak berkedip.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit," ujar Kai seraya melepas jaketnya untuk menekan perdarahan di kepala. Bocah itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar, matanya sangat redup, mungkin sebentar lagi pingsan. Berdua mereka membopong bocah itu ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kaus yang dikenakan Kai terkena noda darah. Begitu juga dengan kemeja Tao.

"Dia masih anak-anak, masih di bawah umur, kerja di jalanan yang hasilnya nggak seberapa, eh duitnya dipalak pemalas-pemalas yang nggak punya motivasi hidup secara benar," kata Kai dengan geram.

"Dia pintar matematika. Dia tadi pasti dalam perjalanan ke tempat belajar kami," gumam Kai sewaktu menunggu dokter memeriksa dan mengobati anak tersebut. Dia pangkuan Kai ada buku lecek milik si bocah. Kai menoleh ke arah Tao. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kamu nggak perlu menunggu di sini, bisa kutangani sendiri."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalian butuh tumpangan untuk pulang."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Mereka kemudian diam, meredakan lelah.

"Tao..." Tao menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. " _Mianhaeyo_ _...,"_ sambung Kai. "Maaf?"

"Iya. Untuk semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Kamu dan Sehun."

"Oh." Tao termangu sesaat. Kemudian menimpali, "Sori, aku nggak bisa maafin."

"Yaah, aku tahu," sahut Kai lemah. "Sehun dan aku sepakat untuk tetap hidup masing-masing."

Kai menatap Tao, terkejut. "Apa kamu bilang?"

"Sehun belum bilang?"

Tao menggeleng kepala. Kai menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Aku tetap menghuni kamar belakang, seperti dulu. Hubungan kami nggak berubah, tetap berteman."

"Tetap saja, kan? Kamu dulu juga di kamar yang berbeda, tapi kalian tidur bersama," seloroh Tao sinis.

"Itu kesalahan. Aku nggak akan membiarkan diriku mabuk di rumah Sehun lagi. Lain kali lebih baik aku tidur di jalan," tutur Kai dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. "Dia mencintaimu sampai detik ini. Dia sedang kalut sekarang. Hanya kamu yang bisa menyentuh hatinya, Tao..."

* * *

 **Malam, keputusan hati**

Tok, tok. Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu, membukanya kembali. Ia terperanjat Tao didepannya dengan kemeja terkena darah. "Tao! Kamu berdarah! Ya ampun!" Sehun memegang erat tubuh Tao panik.

"Oh, bukan, bukan! Ini darah orang..." Seketika Sehun menghentikan segala gerakan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kamu...?" wajah Sehun tegang.

"Oke, biar kujelaskan, tapi biarkan aku masuk." Tao menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Jadi Kai nekat mendatangi preman-preman itu sendirian, tanpa ada bantuan, terus kalau dia yang kepalanya bocor dikeroyok...?" Nada ucapan Sehun perhatin.

Ada kilatan cemburu pada sorot mata Tao. "Hun, Kai bilang... Kalian akan hidup sendiri-sendiri..."

"Oh, eh..., hmm... Yaaa..." Sehuni tergagap. Dalam hati ia merutuk Kai yang membuka rahasia mereka.

"Hei, aku masih cukup pintar untuk nggak menceritakan ke orang lain," celetuk Tao membaca kekhawatiran Sehun.

Well, semoga Kai juga lumayan pintar, celetuk Sehun dalam hati. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Dia hanya ingin bilang bahwa di antara kalian memang nggak ada perasaan apa-apa," lanjut Tao yang lantas menggeser posisinya hingga bisa meraih tangan Sehun. "Aku memutuskan akan tetap mempertahankanmu."

Sehun terpana dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. " _Mwo_ _...?"_ ia menatap mata Tao tak berkedip.

"Aku ingin kamu tetap di sisiku..., paling nggak sampai aku siap untuk merelakan kamu pergi. Beri aku waktu untuk mempersiapkan perasaanku, Hun."

Bibir Sehun mengatup rapat, kemudian berkata lirih, "You have my time." Dipeluknya Tao. Rasanya lega sekali.

* * *

 **Menyusuri jalan, lagi-lagi kejutan**

"Waahh... Baju-bajunya sooo cute!" Xiumin berseru dengan mata membesar, dan seperti gerakan refleks, dia membelokkan langkahnya memasuki butik yang terbentang di depan matanya. Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Sehun direpotkan antara membawa tas-tas belanjaan yang lumayan berat dan harus menerima panggilan ponsel yang beruntun dia terima siang ini. Sehun meninggalkan urusan kantor gara-gara Xiumin memaksanya ikut dalam sebagian urusan persiapan pernikahannya. Efeknya ia seperti sekarang, telepon dari kantor nggak putus-putus.

"Buat apa aku nyewa kamu kalau aku akhirnya harus ninggalin kerjaan di kantor?!" protes Sehun semula.

Tapi dia nggak bisa berkutik lantaran Xiumin mengancam akan melepaskan bantuannya begitu saja.

"Kamu yang rugi besar, aku nggak rugi apa-apa, weeek."

See, nggak bisa berkutik, kan?

Sehun celingukan memutar arah tubuhnya hingga 360 derajat. "Huu... Uuh... Hilang lagi itu anak, menjengkelkan," gerutu Sehun.

Sejak tadi Xiumin selalu ngeloyor tanpa membritahu dulu kemana arahnya. Pas ia mau menelepon Xiumin, matanya menangkap sosok temannya itu di dalam butik baju tidur, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Xiumin berdiri menghadap ke arahnya sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sehelai pakaian dari balik kaca. Sehun menghela napas melepas kejengkelan, lantas menuju ke arah temannya berada.

"Wiii... Lucu-lucu, Hun!" celoteh Xiumin dengan tampang gemas mematut-matut beberapa model pakaian. Sehun menanggapi datar. "Iya, lucu, tapi ini nggak masuk agenda hari ini."

"Aaah... Kamu kayak sekretaris aja! Ayo, di sebelah sana ada yang sosok untukmu. "Xiumin menyeret Sehun dan menunjukkan dua model baju tidur dengan warna dan motif sama. Berwarna biru langit dengan motif awan putih. Satu model untuk cowok, satunya lagi untuk cewek.

"Nah, ini cocok untuk kalian berdua. Kelihatan kompak, tidur seranjang dengan motif sama, hihihi...," tukas Xiumin penuh semangat. Sehun melirik nggak tertarik. "Kamu beli dong, Hun, bagus nih!" desak Xiumin seraya merangkul Sehun.

"Iiih, Xiumin, kami bukan pasangan. Nggak ada lagi acara tidur seranjang, tahu!" sahut Sehun mulai jengkel lagi. Mau tak mau ia jadi membuka rencana rahasianya. Dengan merendahkan suara ia menambahkan, "Aku dan Kai nggak bisa jadi pasangan sungguhan."

Mendengar penuturan temannya barusan, Xiumin menunjukkan gejala shock. Gerakan tubuh, kedipan mata, dan napasnya terhenti seketika. "Jadi... Jadi... Ini semua..." suara Xiumin mengambang. Bruuukk... "Xiumin!" pekik Priyayi melihat Tasmin terduduk lemas di lantai butik.

"Min, kamu apa-apaan sih?" omel Sehun sambil menarik lengan Xiumin untuk berdiri sebelum orang-orang mengerubuti mereka. Malunya itu lho!

"Aku shock..."

"Iya, tapi berdiri dulu dong."

"Jadi selama ini aku dengan sungguh-sungguh jadi organizer acara yang ternyata nggak sungguh-sungguh...?" "Pestanya sungguhan kok. Buktinya kita sebar undangan ke teman-teman. Aku dan Kai sungguhan menandatangani surat-suratnya..."

Xiumin mengibaskan tangan. "Ahhh... Sudahlah..." Ia lantas berdiri dan melenggang keluar butik. Sehun ditinggal begitu saja sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Selama berjalan, Xiumin hanya diam. Sehun jadi waswas, jangan-jangan Xiumin benar-benar nggak mau lagi bantu. Melewati sebuah kafe, tanpa aba-aba Xiumin nyelonong masuk. Sehun tergagap sesaat, nggak habis pikir dengan tingkah Xiumin yang sampai segitunya.

"Oh Tuhan, bantulah aku. Mudahkanlah jalanku, jangan sampai temanku ini ngambek," gumam Sehun sebelum menyusul Xiumin masuk ke kafe.

Setelah duduk berhadapan dengan minuman masing-masing, Sehun membuka suara. "Min..."

Xiumin memotong, "Aku cuma kaget sebentar, jangan khawatir, aku akan selesaikan semua urusan ini, tapi kamu ceritakan dulu semuanya. Semuanya. Nggak boleh ada rahasia lagi, ngerti?" Fiuuh...

Thank god, batin Sehun. "Iya, iya. Tapi kamu harus simpan rapat-rapat," jawab Sehun lantas mulai bercerita.

Selesai Sehun bertutur, Xiumin geleng-geleng kepala. "Ini hal paling gila yang pernah kudengar dan aku ikut terlibat di dalamnya..., kamu gila, Kai gila, Tao juga gila..."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Demi hidup kakek, aku nekat apa aja, Min."

Xiumin memajukan badannya menopang pada meja. " Kalau kamu nggak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkawinan ini, sebaiknya kamu buat semacam perjanjian terlebih dahulu dengan Kai."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. "Kami udah sama-sama sepakat mengenai segala sesuatunya." "Maksudku perjanjian resmi, di atas materi, soal harta, hak dan kewajiban, terutama soal harta." "Ah kamu... Kebanyakan nonton film!"

"Ih kamu!" Xiumin menunjukkan wajah serius. "Kamu nggak tahu ke depannya kayak apa kan, apa yang akan menimpa kamu. Perjanjian seperti itu mencegah segala kemungkinan yang bisa membuatmu mengalami kerugian baik materi atau yang lainnya."

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi nggak habis pikir.

"Percaya deh sama aku!" Tutur Xiumin berlanjut. "Tanteku itu pengacara, aku jadi lumayan tahu soal begituan. Kalau nggak diatur dulu, kadang ada beberapa hal yang secara teknis akan jatuh ke tangan pasangan... Hati-hati itu, mengingat kalian bukan pasangan sungguhan, iya kan?"

Kerut-kerut di dahi Sehun bertambah. Hmm... Nggak ada ruginya dilakukan, tapi Kai nanti tersinggung nggak, ya?

* * *

 **Makan malam, pasrah**

"Sure. Kapan aku harus ke kantor pengacaramu?" sahut Kai datar menanggapi rencana Sehun mengenai perjanjian bersama sebelum menikah. "Ini sudah?" tanya Kai menunjuk piring Sehun.

Sehun mengamat-amati ekspresi Kai, apakah ada perasaan tersinggung tersirat di wajahnya.

"Heh?" ulang Kai.

Sehun tersadar. "Oh, biar kucuci sendiri."

"Biar aku aja, sekalian."

Malam ini Sehun mengundang Kai makan malam di rumahnya khusus untuk membahas masalah ini. "Kamu nggak membahas isinya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku percaya kamu sajalah," jawab Kai enteng sambil mencuci piring. Kai sudah terbiasa berlaku seperti rumah sendiri di rumah Sehun.

"Kai, jujur aku nggak enak kalau kamu sepasrah itu. Ini menyangkut hidup dua orang, aku dan kamu, bukan aku doang."

"Aku percaya yang kamu lakukan juga untuk kebaikanku, jadi santai aja."

"Kai, kamu merasa bersalah kan hingga kamu mau aja di perlakukan apa pun? C'mon, Kai, aku nggak ingin kamu begitu. Ini bentuk tanggung jawab terhadap apa yang kita lakukan, bukan hukuman. Jadi berhenti bersikap kayak pesakitan gitu, please...," tutur Sehun menatap Kai. "Yi..."

"Kamu bilang aku bisa minta bantuanmu... Jadi please..." Kai menghentikan cuci piringnya, mengelap tangan, menatap Sehun sesaat, kemudian duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Ayo kita bikin poin-poinnya." Sehun tersenyum dan menyodorkan kertasnya.

"Mulai dari nama? Soal double room, berhak menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, atau pembagian tugas beresin rumah?" cetus Kai nyengir.

Sehun meninju bahu Jagad pelan. "Yang serius dong!"

"Hmm... Apa ya... Oya, poin dariku gini, selama jadi suami aku nggak perlu bayar sewa kamar dan semua utang dihapus..."

"Hhh... Sudahlah, kapasitas otakmu memang terlalu kecil untuk membuat poin-poin yang lebih bermutu..." gumam Sehun pasrah.

* * *

 **Pertengahan minggu, melepaskan**

Sebulan sudah Tao nggak bertemu Sehun. Ini memang kemauan Tao sendiri. Bahkan ia sudah pesan tiket ke Bali. Dia mau ngabisin waktu di Bali sampai acara besar Sehun yang menyedihkan hatinya itu berlalu. Tapi hari ini dia nggak tahan juga ingin bertemu Sehun, karena di samping kangen berat ke gadis itu, ada kemungkinan ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir.

Pertemuan terakhir?

Tao mengembuskan napas panjang. Pandangannya berulang kali diarahkan ke luar jendela lounge, tepat di jalan orang masuk dan keluar lounge. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Ke Sehun, tentunya.

Selama absen menemui Sehun, terjadi pergolakan di hati Tao. Antara rasa cinta dan keinginan menyerah. Akhir-akhir ini keinginan menyerah itu yang menguasai pikirannya. Dan malam ini, seminggu sebelum Sehun mengubah statusnya di mata dunia, sehari sebelum ia berangkat ke Bali, Tao merasa harus bertemu dengan gadis itu. Karena begitu kembali dari Bali, Sehun bukan orang yang sama lagi di matanya.

Mungkin aku memang harus mengakhiri semua ini. Tao berpikir keras, merasa sangat bimbang.

"Hai." suara Sehun memecah lamunan Tao.

Tao tergagap sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan berdiri menyambut Sehun. "Aku kan sudah pesan untuk nggak dandan cantik,"

"Aku udah nggak dandan kok," tampik Sehun.

"Berarti kamu memang selalu cantik," timpal Tao seraya meraih Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum senang da membalas pelukan Tao erat. Taomencium wajah Sehun sesaat setelah mereka duduk di sofa lounge.

"Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu, aku kangen," ucap Tao lirih. Mereka menjauh sejenak saat waiter datang mencatat pesanan menu. Setelah waiter pergi, mereka kembali datang membawakan makanan. "Besok aku ke Bali," tukas Tao sementara kepala Sehun terkulai di bahunya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan kehilangan kamu."

"Aku juga akan kehilangan kamu."

"Kamu mau kan kembali kepadaku?" tanya Sehun, kepalanya mendongak hingga wajahnya dan wajah Tao sangat dekat berhadapan.

Jantung Tao berdebar. Pertanyaan Sehun seakan-akan memberi isyarat bahwa Sehun juga merasakan kebimbangan Tao. "Nggak perlu bertanya seperti itu..." elak Tao menghindari jawaban ya atau tidak. Tiba-tiba Tao berdiri seraya menggaet tangan Sehun. " _Kaja_ _."_

Sehun melongo. "Lho..." belum sempat bertanya, Tao keburu menyeretnya keluar lounge.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan seharian ini, terserah mau ke mana aja," tukas Tao dengan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Bener nih?" tanya Sehun kurang yakin, karena Tao bukan tipe orang yang betah ngabisin waktu berjam-jam seharian dengan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan pasti. Tao mengangguk mantap. "Bener nih, terserah ke mana aja?"

"Iya, Nona! Sekarang Nona manis ingin ke mana?"

Sehun mengajak cowok itu ke tempat yang dulu sering tidak mau disinggahi Tao. Sehun menantang Tao main bowling, sampai pasang taruhan segala. Setelah bosan, Sehun menyeret Tao ke butik khusus pakaian pria. "Aku ingin pilihin kamu baju..." Sehun menuju rak aksesoris..." harus dipaduin ama ini." Sehun mengacungkan suspender.

Tao menepuk dahinya. "Ayo di coba!" perintah Sehun seraya menyeringai. Seumur-umur Tao nggak pernah mengenakan yang namanya suspender meski benda itu jadi tren sepanjang masa sekalipun.

Tao bergeming. Sehun mendorongnya dari belakang. "Ayo, ini lagi tren lho. Kamu kan udah janji tadi terserah aku hari ini. Ayo, jalan grak!" Tao menggerutu tapi nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Sehun bertepuk tangan begitu Tao keluar dari kamar pas mengenakan baju dan aksesoris yang tadi dipilih. "Awesome! He's my man!" celetuk Sehun pamer pada salesgirl yang ikut tersenyum.

Dada Tao bergemuruh melihat reaksi Sehun. Yeah, l'm your man but next week you will marry another man...

"Heh, bengong lagi! Ayo, kita bayar dan pergi lagi," ajak Sehun menggandeng lengan Tao. Melewati gamezone, Sehun masuk. Tao lagi-lagi menggumam, "Oh tidak..." "Aku haus, mau beli minum dulu. Kamu main aja sepuasnya," cetus Tao berusaha menghindari desakan Sehun untuk ikut main aneka game. Sehun nggak terlalu menggubris begitu perhatiannya tersedot pada war game yang ada di depannya. "Angkat senjata, selamatkan dunia!" seru Sehun `mengangkat senjata dan mulai menggempur lawan`. Tao tersenyum geli. Matanya tak lepas menatap Sehun Inilah alasan kenapa dia berinisiatif untuk jalan-jalan. Hanya supaya dia bisa puas melihat Sehun melakukan hal-hal yang disenangi gadis itu. Belum tentu besok-besok ada hari seperti ini.

Langit sudah gelap kala mereka mengakhiri kebersamaan. Mereka kembali ke tempat mobil Sehun diparkir sedari siang tadi. "Lain kali, kita luangkan waktu sehari sperti ini ya, terserah kamu ingin kemana," tukas Sehun sebelum naik ke mobilnya. Sekali lagi dada Tao bergemuruh. Dia cuma tersenyum tipis karena nggak yakin apa akan ada lain kali. Dan seandainya memang nggak ada lain kali, dia nggak akan mengatakannya sekarang. Dia nggak ingin merusak akhir kebersamaan hari ini. "Tao..." panggil Sehun dari balik kemudi sesaat setelah dia menghidupkan mesin mobil. " _W_ _e'll be fine_." Tao mengecup kening Sehun melewati jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar. "Hati-hati." "Kamu juga. Kalau sudah balik ke Seoul, langsung telepon aku, oke."

Setelah Sehun berlalu, Tao mengepalkan tangannya keras dan menyepakkan kaki kanannya ke udara. Mengakhiri kebersamaan dengan indah seperti tadi ternyata bikin dia makin sulit melepaskan Sehun. "Sial."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
